


Jack

by strikecommanding



Series: tumblr fucking sucks [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: An import of all the Jack Morrison/Soldier: 76 pieces I've written on tumblr. Each chapter summary will include the prompt and warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old piece i wrote to establish his character
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, breath play

The wickedness he’d mastered as a younger man has faded over the years, but it hasn’t been snubbed out completely; all it takes is his newest fixation to reignite that fire. The shit 76 pulled back in the day was mere child’s play compared to what he can do now. Once a young man easily set off by the slightest agitation, he’s now an old soldier hardened by the years and countless harrowing experiences. You’re his only reprieve from a world that’s otherwise left him jaded and hurt. For that reason, he will do anything to keep you close to him. If it’s a matter of outwaiting you, he can do it. If it’s a matter of overpowering you, he can _definitely_ do it. His will is far stronger than yours, and he can easily wear you down before experiencing any sort of strain himself. 

\---

You fucked up bad. 76 was clearly not looking to be challenged when he stormed into your room and climbed into bed with you. He wasn’t even gentle or couth about his intentions, ripping off his mask like it was nothing so that he could dig his teeth into the skin of your neck. You should have sensed that he was in a bad mood, should have just gone along with it. But perhaps it was exactly because you realized he was in a bad mood that you were terrified enough to fight against him. Your hand was still trembling from having slapped him, but it was nothing compared to the tremors that travelled all throughout your body as 76 hauled you out of bed.

“I-I’m- ’m sorry,” you stammered, wiggling and squirming in his tight grip until he thrashed you into a state of compliance. He got you to stay still, but you continued whimpering out apologies. “7-76, I’m sorry. P-please, I’ll behave–”

“Enough,” he commanded gruffly as he kicked the bathroom door open and dropped you on your ass. Fearfully, you backed yourself into the corner by the sink and watched as he began filling the tub. When he turned around to look at you, his anger was apparent in his heavy breathing and clenched jaw. “I won’t tolerate disobedience. Seems you need a punishment to help you learn your place.”

You slapped a hand over your mouth to hold back your sobs, knowing that crying would only make his temper even shorter. Like a true soldier, 76’s punishments always seemed to outweigh his benevolence. He seldom rewarded you for behaving the way he wanted you to, but he never hesitated to resort to violence the moment you stepped out of line. Then, after every punch thrown and injury inflicted, he’d gather you up in his arms and tell you that everything he does is out of love for you.

76 shrugged off his jacket and gestured toward the side of the tub with a grunt. “Over here, on your knees.”

You trembled, still frozen in the corner. “I-I…”

Impatient, he growled and stomped on the spot he wanted you in with such force you thought you saw the tile crack beneath his boot. “Get over here right now!”

With a hasty nod, you scrambled to the spot he’d designated and positioned yourself accordingly. You squeezed your eyes shut when he got behind you and you heard his belt being removed. Roughly, he folded your arms behind your back and fastened them to his liking as you stared down at your ragged reflection in the bathwater.

His hand firmly took hold of the base of your neck. “Take a breath.”

You barely had time to process his command before your head was forced beneath the surface of the water. The liquid filled your mouth when you opened it out of sheer surprise, and you started to choke when he didn’t pull you out right away. Panic flooded through your veins as you struggled to contain whatever breath remained. In an effort to still yourself and put distance between you and your current situation, you focused on the sensations that weren’t underwater.

Behind you, 76 had pulled your pajama pants and underwear down your thighs, and you could already feel the tip of his hard cock prodding against your entrance. He pushed into you dry, forcing your mouth open to allow a cry of pain to escape. In doing so, you inhaled enough water to make your throat and sinuses burn as you flailed against the super soldier’s strength as best you could. He held you firm as he worked himself into a slow and steady rhythm.

Just as every fuzzy sensation felt like it was going to go black for good, he pulled your head out of the water and you emerged with a heaving gasp. Your gasp was followed by a moan of pain as he bottomed out in you, finding a pace forceful enough to rock your body forward with each thrust. As you greedily filled your lungs with air, you croaked out, “76, please… d-don’t–”

Abruptly, he shoved you back into the water and returned his focus solely to getting himself off. You tried not to fight him and forced yourself to relax, as moving too much needlessly sapped the breaths you were desperate to hold onto. It was hard to maintain this kind of control, however, when every nudge of his cock against your tight walls made you convulse. Somehow, being under made every sensation that much more intense, amplifying the pain you felt alongside the pleasure of 76’s cock hitting all of your sweet spots with every stroke.

As your punishment went on, 76 made sure to pull you out and give you just enough air before forcing you back in. But the closer he came to finding his release, the less focused he was on allowing you to breathe and the longer you remained underwater. Your fingers frantically wiggled behind you and pressed against his torso to signal for his attention, but you went unheeded. Dimly, you realized the force of his hips against your backside had increased considerably; he must have been too close to focus on what you needed.

You opened your mouth to let out garbled wails. Finally, 76 gripped you by your shirt and hoisted you out of the water, dropping you to the floor on your side. He rolled you over to face him and stood over you as he worked himself over in short, quick strokes. While your mouth was wide open and gasping, he knelt down and groaned as he came directly on your tongue. You didn’t even have it in you to fight him, swallowing down his cum as greedily as you did air.

Breathing heavily for entirely different reasons from you, 76 took a seat beside your weak, shivering body. He looked down and raised a hand to your cheek, gingerly scooping up stray drops of semen and wiping them off on your lips. Timidly, you raised your eyes to his to find that you were being stared at with expectation. You poked your tongue out and licked your lips clean.

Amazingly, you got 76 to smile. It was a small one, barely any different from his usual expression, but you’d practically been trained to sense every change in his demeanor, no matter how slight. You were almost certain that you were back in his good graces, and you were proven right when he grabbed a nearby towel and began gently drying you off. “Good,” he cooed. “You’re a fast learner. Just one of the many reasons I adore you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: daddy kink for 76? (if your ok with that)
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: consensual, daddy kink

76 imposed more than just his will on you when he took you away. You had picked up his habits and routines, forced yourself to learn him inside and out so you’d know how to please him. The easiest way to live with a man like 76 was to please him whenever you could.

It was uncomfortable to do at best, and downright repulsive at worst.

“F-feels so good,” you moaned, grinding your backside against his rutting hips. Your pleasure was performative in the beginning, but it regrettably became genuine over time when he figured out your sweet spots. You felt the hum of a low growl against the back of your neck as his scarred lips pressed kisses to your skin. The feeling of those kisses turning to nips and then bites made you whimper.

76 loved to hear the sounds you made, so he hooked two fingers into your mouth to pry it open even wider. You cried out as the force of his thrusts turned harsh. Lips right against your ear, he rasped, “Say it properly. Say it how I like it.”

You didn’t hesitate to give him what he wanted. “It feels so good, Sir… Please, give me more!”

The guy was an absolute control freak. You’d think he’d had enough of the authoritative role he exhibited on the battlefield, but he apparently relished in it enough to bring it to bed with him.

Groaning, 76′s thick arms came up to brace your neck and your torso. You gasped as he arched your back by pressing his forearm tight against your throat. From your angle, you could see his pale blue eyes trained on you. Watching, and contemplating.

“As good as that sounds,” he panted, “I want more. I want you to call me Daddy.”

You couldn’t stop your expression from twisting into a grimace. You’d dealt with some unnerving demands from the older man in the past, but this was crossing a boundary you were surprised you still had. 76 had broken you, but apparently not enough that you wouldn’t hesitate when he wanted a little more than you were willing to give.

Your silence and unwillingness to immediately comply clearly got a rise out of him, his impatience coming out in a growl and the feeling of his choke hold getting even tighter. His snarl was low and barely audible over your gasps for air. “Say it.”

“D-Daddy!” you finally cried out. The word felt awkward as it tumbled out from between your trembling lips, but it apparently still did something for 76 as he groaned against your skin and pumped his hips even faster. He had you moaning again as well, and it started to come more naturally in between your pleasurable noises. “Oh god, Daddy, please fuck me harder!”

“ _Fuck_ , that’s good,” 76 sighed blissfully, fingers digging into your waist to bring you closer to him. “That’s my baby. Let Daddy give you what you need.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old vent piece
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: depression, suicide mention

You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lately, you’d been feeling too down on yourself to even leave your house. When you finally gathered the motivation to go out and do some grocery shopping, you were rewarded with a nightmare.

You had to stop at the bank to withdraw some cash. Soon after you walked in, a single man had the entire building at the mercy of his pulse rifle.

Your stomach was flat on the ground and your hands covering your head when he went about his carnage. He didn’t even seem to be after the money. He just seemed to want to paint the walls red with innocent blood. Stuck in a trembling, disbelieving daze, you tried to lift your eyes to the murderer before you. Why was he doing this? Who would mow down dozens of civilians for nothing? A villain, a rogue?

A vigilante.

You caught a glimpse at his masked face and instantly recognized him. The mysterious self-proclaimed soldier had been on news outlets everywhere, but you’d heard he was last sighted in Mexico. Why was he here?

Were you going to die?

Trying to ignore the wails and cries, you willed yourself to edge towards the exit, unseen. You must have looked pathetic, dragging yourself on your stomach like an insect with its legs torn off. Just as you were about to reach the threshold of the door, a heavy boot stomped down on your back and pinned you where you were. You cried out in pain.

Roughly, you were turned over to lie on your back. Your wails died in your throat when you got an eyeful of the barrel of the pulse rifle. The man loomed over you, menacing in the way he aimed his gun just between your eyes. His grip on the trigger was firm. You couldn’t help but whimper and continue trying to back away.

You thought he was going to kill you instantly. Instead, he lowered his gun and started to laugh. You were so dumbstruck that you became motionless.

“Good. You’re trying to escape,” he said, fondness in his gravelly voice. “See? I knew you wanted to be alive.”

You didn’t understand, and you didn’t want to. To say this man was dangerous was a complete understatement when you looked at the bloodbath surrounding you. Were you not supposed to want to get away from him?

He tilted his head as you continued creating distance between you and him, like he was confused. By taking a single step, he was well within your bubble of personal space. Now, your instincts told you to stay exactly where you were. He squatted before you and brought a hand to your face, brushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You flinched. “I’ve been watching you for a long time now,” he whispered. “I was proud of you the other day when you decided not to take all those pills. You proved to me that you wanted to live after all, but I had to make sure.”

Between the events unfolding and the realization that this maniac had been stalking you, you were too overwhelmed to speak. Tears started to bubble out of your eyes, all of which he caught with a gentle thumb.

The red of his visor burned into you. Whatever expression existed behind it was a mystery. “I know you’ve been feeling worthless lately. Like your life has no meaning.”

You’d been silent up until this point, but shaky, panicked breaths slipped through your lips when his hand dropped to your waist.

“I’ll give you meaning,” he promised, “you’ll exist to belong to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: For a Jack prompt- male operative goes on a mission that takes longer than intended. They make it back alive, but have grown a beard (or stubble if you prefer) and just... "wow" (if this too weird, feel free to skip)
> 
> jack morrison
> 
> contains: mild violence

“This mission will be grueling,” Gabriel explained, not sugarcoating a single thing. “You’ll be off the grid, on your own for a little over a year. There’s a small village nearby that you can visit for supplies, but you’re to keep contact with others to a minimum. No tech, no electricity, nothing the omnics can use to track you. I know it’s a lot, but you’re the man we need for this job.”

Jack listened with a neutral expression as Gabriel briefed you on the mission you were about to be sent on. After being in public scrutiny for so long, he knew by now how to appear impassive when he was actually furious. Enough people had come to the conclusion that you were most suited for this mission that he couldn’t single-handedly override their decision, even as Strike Commander. His pet was being sent away and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

Once Gabriel finished up the details, Ana jumped in. “You’ll be leaving tonight at 2200. A dropship will bring you to the general location, but it will be on you to hike further in and set up your base. Since you won’t be in contact with us, it’s imperative that you meticulously record all of your observations on paper, understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” you nodded, features firm. Jack couldn’t help but noticed you refused to look at him even once.

Gabriel looked you up and down approvingly. “Then you’re dismissed. Take the rest of the day to prepare.”

Again, you nodded and exited the meeting room. While Ana and Gabriel hung back to discuss the details of your departure, Jack quietly slipped away to follow you. You hadn’t made it far, almost like you were waiting for him to come after you. If he weren’t so angry right now, he might have smiled at your good behavior.

Once Jack caught up to you, he grabbed your wrist and twisted your arm behind your back, slamming your face into the wall without an ounce of mercy. You let out a soft grunt of pain but otherwise remained contained, as if you’d been bracing yourself for such an assault. He pressed you harder against the surface. “Seems that tail between your legs didn’t stop you from running as fast as you did. Couldn’t stand to be in that room anymore? Couldn’t stand to be around me?”

You were quiet for a while, save for the occasional ragged, shaky exhale. It seemed you were thinking about your words carefully before saying anything. Finally, you came up with, “Commander… please, I…”

Jack had absolutely no patience left, evident in the way he shoved you hard just to hear your nose crunch against the wall. Speaking over your pained hiss, he growled, “Oh, I see. You’re just so eager to go on this mission, right? Can’t wait to protect and serve and all that _bullshit_ , right?”

You quickly realized nothing you could say would sate his anger, so you kept your mouth shut. It was a smart move, as all he wanted now was for you to be quiet and focus on him.

“You listen to me,” he snarled, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear. You flinched at the contact, resulting in Jack’s fist into the wall right next to your head. “If you even think of running, of giving up the mission to defect from Overwatch, from me, you’ll regret it. I’ll drag your name through the mud and denounce you as a deserter, a coward who refused to protect his country. The entire nation will be against you, but that’ll be the least of your worries.”

Sweat poured down your face in bullets at his threats of defamation, and your face was hot from the humiliation of the position he had you in. Then, your blood ran cold when he pulled you back by your hair, forcing you to look into his wild eyes.

“There isn’t a single place you can go where I won’t find you,” he whispered, his voice still harsh even at such a quiet level. “And when I do, you’re gonna wish justice would have caught you instead. Understand?”

You remembered to breathe again and responded with a hasty nod. When he didn’t relent right away, your clumsy lips opened up to let out a soft, “Yes, sir.”

Jack didn’t even acknowledge your reply, instead releasing you by throwing you in a heap on the ground. You stayed there, rubbing your aching limbs and sore nose, as he stalked off.

He was there later that night when the dropship prepared to take you, imposing as ever with a cold expression and hostile body language. No words were exchanged between you two when you left. Just a stern glare from him, and a barely noticeable nod from you. He was trusting that he’d broken you in enough for you to know your place, and god help you if you decided to betray that trust.

— 

The beginning was the hardest part for Jack. Stress seemed to be piling up on him even more aggressively than usual, and you weren’t even around to give him any relief. He’d briefly considered finding another eager, bright-eyed agent who was willing to do anything to rise through the ranks (just like you had been, way back when), but he dismissed the idea when he realized it disgusted him. He didn’t want anyone else. He wanted you.

He wondered what you were doing out in the middle of nowhere. Your job, obviously, but he wanted to know how else you passed the time, and how you were dealing with the loneliness that must have overtaken you. This wasn’t an easy mission, which was why they didn’t send just any soldier to fulfill it. You were more than qualified; you were exemplary.

That everyone else had noticed your capabilities made Jack feel a swell of pride and a rush of possessiveness all at once. If Gabriel had seen all this potential in you, what else did he see? The same could be said for Ana. The same could be said for anyone who interacted with you, now that he thought about it.

Jack’s jealous rage was soothed only by the fact that you were out in some remote area on the other side of the world, away from any prying and undeserving eyes. It was everything he wanted for you, with the extremely unsatisfying exception that he couldn’t be there with you. You were isolated with no means to escape or contact others, and he couldn’t even enjoy it. The thought put a scowl on his face as he stared blankly at the paperwork he couldn’t bring himself to focus on.

— 

Jack was beginning to feel like an addict going through withdrawal. His attitude was starting to affect his work on the field, and he wasn’t sure how long it would be until someone commented on his behavior. In addition to flubbing basic tasks, his temper grew shorter and he snapped at just about anyone who approached him. He couldn’t help it. He was on edge and it was all your fault, and you weren’t even here to be punished for it.

It was just his luck that the one to call him out would be Gabriel, the one who was arguably most responsible for having you shipped off on that mission. He’d caught Jack in one of the more isolated and contained areas on base, leaving him with no way to evade the conversation. His crossed arms and stern expression made it clear that he wasn’t screwing around. “What’s your problem, Jack? That attitude of yours has been affecting everyone lately.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jack snapped, a little more hastily than he would have liked. He cursed himself when his friend picked up on that moodiness.

“That would be the attitude I was referring to,” Gabriel retorted, uncrossing his arms. “You might be able to get away with that with the lesser agents, but watch it around those of us who are a little closer to your level. Ana looked like she was going to kill you when you mouthed off to her this morning.”

Jack rubbed his temples, mind replaying all the poor decisions he’d made while suffering from the effects of being without you. He briefly wondered who was really in charge if you had this much of an impact on him just by being absent, but he immediately dismissed the absurd idea. Sighing, he nodded, “I know. I’ll apologize to her later.”

“Much later, if I can recommend it. Something tells me she’d punch your lights out before you can even say anything if you approach her too soon,” Gabriel remarked, getting another nod out of the weary blond. Cocking his head curiously, he went on, “What’s eating you? You haven’t been yourself for a long time.”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Jack stood his ground and did his best not to give anything away to Gabriel’s hard, analytical stare. This impassiveness was immediately thrown out the window when he thought to mention your name, and Jack’s head snapped up instantly. Gabriel grinned and asked, “Was I right? You’re worried about him?”

Jack pursed his lips, favoring silence over giving anything else away. Unfortunately, his silence was all Gabriel needed to come to a conclusion.

“Wow. Come on, you and I both know he’s more than capable. There’s no need to worry,” he chuckled, his body language immediately relaxing as he treated Jack to a jovial slap on the shoulder. “Still, it’s hard to believe you still have any soft spots under all that grump. That’s pretty sweet of you, boy scout.”

As Gabriel walked away, Jack remained rooted in his spot, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. He mused that his thoughts concerning you were typically anything but sweet.

— 

It had been the longest year of Jack’s life. Rather than wander, your absence just made his heart cling to you more viciously than it ever had before, and it was beating fast as he watched your dropship land.

Jack almost didn’t recognize you when you stepped out. You looked tougher, your skin grizzled and textured from the environment you’d been in, and your posture a bit hunched from living as a recluse for so long. Perhaps the most striking change was the full beard that adorned your chin, a sight Jack didn’t see often when you had regular access to a razor.

Like a good soldier, you’d remained impassive as you were greeted and welcomed back on base. Gabriel and Ana accepted your handwritten reports before letting you off, knowing you needed a lot of time to recuperate. The second they dismissed you, you quickly found Jack.

It was hard not to find him with the way he was staring at you. He couldn’t help it. The weight of your return was already a lot for him to bear on its own, but then you came back looking like that. Your facial hair made you look so rugged and manly. You looked handsome.

Any pretense of toughness created by your new appearance immediately crumbled once you flung yourself into Jack’s arms. You clung to him like he was a lifeline, and it made his heart beat faster to feel you nuzzle against him so affectionately.

“I missed you, Jack,” you admitted, voice wavering. “I missed you, I missed you so much…”

Jack was initially awestruck by your behavior, but he quickly adapted. Smiling, he pet your head and pulled you tighter into his arms. The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, however. As he held you close and whispered sweet nothings in your ear, he couldn’t help the rush of pride he felt when he realized you’d remained his loyal little pup even after all that time away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can I get something of 76 watching his s/o? (either gender)
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: stalking, voyeurism

When 76 first spotted you, his instant and absolute adoration manifested in little more than the slight widening of his eyes. After all the shit he’d been through over the years, he didn’t think anything could make his heart race so deliciously, or encourage butterflies to tickle his insides. Yet, there you were.

It had been years since he felt like this; he couldn’t let you get away so easily after the spell you had him under.

He began following you after that, convincing himself that it was more for your sake than his. Something so precious needed to be protected. That he got to spend every waking moment near you was just an added bonus.

Your home was easily accessible to someone as stealthy as him, and he had angles on at least one window in every single room from which to watch you. His favorite spot was the bedroom, for both wholesome and unsavory reasons.

You were beautiful no matter what, but it was in your bedroom that you let your hair down and 76 got to see all kinds of sides to you. He was able to watch the serenity on your sleeping face twist and crinkle into the most adorable expressions whenever you dreamed. His eyes were still on you when you rose from your slumber and prepared for your day. Finally, he’d follow you home after a long day out and wait patiently by the window, hoping you’d end the night by indulging in those unsavory pleasures of his.

And by slipping your hand between your legs, you did. You were beautiful no matter what, but it was in those moments 76 found you to be completely irresistible.

76 thought he would be satisfied just from watching you and knowing that you were under his protection. As time passed, however, his hunger for you only grew more intense and he needed to be sated before he did something reckless.

Thus came a hiccup in his usual routine. He watched you wake up and get ready as per usual, but he hung back instead of following you as you left your home. He’d been hanging around your house long enough to figure out the easiest ways to slip inside.

76 had been cool and composed as he broke into your house, but he nearly lost it when it sunk in that he was actually inside. He had never felt this close to you before. Even in public, he had to watch you from a distance. Now, in your own home, he felt as though you were so close you were consuming him. The thought was overwhelming.

He willed his trembling body to still itself as he made his way to your bedroom.

Actually standing in your bedroom was like a dream for 76. He removed his gloves so he could touch everything directly. As he dragged his bare palm over the flannel sheets on your bed, he imagined he was tracing over the contours of your body. He brought his fingertips lower, about level with where your hips would be if you were actually lying before him. 76 licked his lips and dropped his hand right between where your thighs would be.

That mental image helped him decide what he wanted as a souvenir. Turning on his heel, he quickly located the hamper in the corner of the room and started digging. As much as he wanted to savor the feel and scent of every piece of clothing he pulled out, he had something in particular that he wanted to find.

Halfway down the bottom of the hamper, 76 found what he was looking for. The peach-colored lace trim and overall floral design was stretched out in his hands as he looked them over and confirmed that it was your favorite pair. They were his favorite pair of yours too.

Pocketing his treasure, he returned your fallen clothing to the hamper and continued looking around. He wondered if he could get greedy and chance taking another item, something you wouldn’t notice or miss. 76 turned his attention to your vanity, still a mess from the makeup you’d used this morning.

You owned so much makeup. Such a princess.

You had more lipstick than any one person had any right owning, so he figured you wouldn’t notice one missing. His fingertips swept over the tubes on display before dropping to the ones carelessly strewn about the vanity. They were the ones you used most often, meaning they touched your lips the most but also that you were most likely to notice one of them disappearing. As he pondered whether or not it was worth the risk, his eyes caught something more valuable.

There was a piece of tissue paper with the rosy pink imprint of your full lips on it.

He remembered seeing you blot your lipstick this morning, but he thought you’d thrown the tissue away. He swiped it without thinking twice and swiftly exited your home, eager to get you back under his watchful eye.

Later that night, when you retired to bed and slipped your hand between your legs, 76 followed your lead. His cock was throbbing as he wrapped your stolen panties around the base, and he shivered at his own touch, pretending that it was yours. He moaned softly to himself as he kissed the lips on your tissue, pretending they were yours too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I hope that this request doesn't gross you out badly. I may have sent you this before but at least now I know why. Military au Soldier 76 has the lower rank fem reader to clean the showers with a toothbrush then walks in with muddy ass boots and watches her clean then one night he corners her after she has a shower and then forces himself on her and fingers her.
> 
> jack morrison
> 
> contains: noncon, sexism, humiliation, abuse of authority

Once the soldier enhancement program was deemed safe and highly effective, male and female soldiers alike aimed to be chosen for this augmentation. However, the scientists who administered these treatments were quite selective in who they deemed fit for enhancing. In other words, soldiers who were already performing at an extraordinary level were further improved.

You wanted nothing more than to become one of those super soldiers, so you constantly pushed yourself to gain the good favor of the scientists in charge. Due to the glaring stigma that surrounded being a woman in the military, you had to work twice as hard as the male soldiers just to get the recognition you deserved. And you put in that hard work, but the results were hardly as desirable as you were hoping for. No matter what you did, you always seemed stuck at the bottom rung of the ladder.

Being among the lowest ranks when you knew you deserved better was frustrating on its own, but the whole experience was made worse by the handful of assholes who didn’t take you seriously. The most notorious one of the bunch was Jack Morrison, who was a better soldier than he was a human being. You couldn’t think of a single thing you liked about him, no matter how hard you tried.

Always a good force to have on the battlefield, Jack was strong and quick, both on his feet and in his wits. After impressive and dedicated performance on his missions, he was recruited to be among the 100 soldiers chosen to be enhanced. The 76th, he always liked to remind everyone with a stupid smug smile on his face, and it made you roll your eyes every time. He was a good soldier, sure, but you didn’t think his abilities were anything to brag about. You were sure you could surpass him if you were just given the chance.

Since your success on your missions was clearly not enough to attract the attention of the SEP management, you decided to be more direct. You met with the higher-ups and asked them to put in a good word for you, insisted that your peak performance could only be amplified by the program. Unfortunately, you got the non-committal “we’ll see” and never heard back from them.

You did, however, hear from Jack, who loved to torment your every move. He taunted you for having to beg to be let into the SEP, and he trash talked your abilities under the guise of ‘constructive criticism’. Predictably, you snapped, and you ended up lashing out at him in a move that would ultimately be your undoing. You regretted it, not because you were sorry, but because you knew what Jack could do to repay you for your insolence. He was yards ahead of you in terms of rank, and everyone would just turn a blind eye to whatever method he chose to deal with you.

Scrubbing the latrine with one’s own toothbrush was a ridiculous notion generally only entertained by movies, but if anyone was going to make that practice a reality, it was Jack. After roughing you up a bit, he threw you into the men’s bathroom with nothing but a bar of soap and a toothbrush, barking that you’d better have the place cleaned up before he returned.

The incident occurred just before noon. Now the sun had set, and you were just finishing the inane duty you’d been tasked with.

The bathroom had been in a disgusting state when you first started, and it was impressive that you were able to restore it to this level of cleanliness, considering the tools you’d been given. It helped, of course, that some of the other soldiers who pitied you but not enough to stand up to Jack, avoided using that restroom to give you an easier time. You scrubbed in complete silence and solitude for the better part of that day.

You hated yourself for flinching in fear at the sound of heavy footfalls heading your way. That fear was replaced by seething anger, however, when you got an eyeful of Jack stomping into the room with the dirtiest, muddiest boots you’d ever seen in your life. It looked like he’d just finished running a marathon through a swamp, and he was nonchalantly leaving tracks all over the floor you’d just finished cleaning. You stared up at him, so angry and red in the face that you couldn’t speak.

Though his expression was impassive, Jack was clearly enjoying your outrage. Leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms in front of his chest, he cocked his head at you. “Don’t stop. You’ve still got a lot more cleaning to do.”

Knowing that speaking against him again would just make your life that much harder, you forced yourself to return your eyes to the tiled flooring and resume cleaning, now accommodating the additional mess Jack had made. It was hard to ignore his imposing presence in the corner of the room, doing little more than simply watching you. The silence and the tension were killing you, so you made the poor decision of peeking up at him through the corner of your eye. To your absolute disgust, you noticed his hand had dropped down to cup and grope at the prominent bulge beneath his fatigues. You didn’t want to know what he would do if he realized you’d seen him, so you abruptly snapped your eyes back down to the dirt in front of you.

It was impossible to pretend you couldn’t hear him exhale, heavier and lustier than usual. “You look good on your hands and knees, cadet.”

The humiliation of your situation and the fact that he was evidently getting off on it almost made you shed your fear completely in favor of giving him a piece of your mind. The more rational part of you was still fighting that impulse to tell him off, leaving you silent but shaking with anger. Before you could even choose how to react, Jack suddenly pushed off of the wall he’d been leaning against and kicked his boots off. He left them in a heap right next to you as he took his leave, but not before reaching down to pinch your ass.

“Clean those up for me too, would you?”

— 

It was the dead of night by the time you finally finished cleaning everything, and your sore muscles were screaming at you to collapse in bed and sleep for the rest of your life. You intended to, but not before dumping Jack’s fucking boots outside of his quarters and heading to the women’s showers to wash off the stress of the day. Your body was so tense from having been hunched over the floor for literal hours that you actually moaned the second the hot shower water splashed on your skin. You could have curled up on the tiled ground, beneath that warm, comforting waterfall, and fallen asleep immediately. But a sudden thud kept you on your toes.

You didn’t want to assume the worst, but it seemed you were right to do so when the shower curtain opened and in walked Jack. You were so stunned to see him and too tired from the day’s chores to properly react when he suddenly grabbed you. He easily dwarfed your size and pushed your back against the cold wall of the shower. When you opened your mouth to scream, he capped the noise with the palm of his hand.

“Come on,” he murmured, seemingly indifferent to the water that was currently drenching the back of his tank top and fatigues. You observed his pupils, blown wide with a hunger that terrified you. He looked down at your body, watching beads of water roll down your breasts and stomach. With the hand that wasn’t keeping your mouth shut, he felt you up from top to bottom, until his fingers finally nudged their way between your thighs. “You took your orders today like such a good little girl. Don’t you want to be rewarded for it?”

Your distressed protests came out as mere whimpers behind his hand. You twitched as his rough middle finger brushed against your clit, and you attempted to squeeze your thighs shut to deter him. This only prompted Jack to nudge his knee between your legs to keep them open. Raising his hand to his mouth, he spat on his fingers and brought them back to your dry pussy, lubing you up. You furiously shook your head and begged him with your eyes to stop, but he wasn’t moved.

“You really are my favorite soldier, you know that? So lively and full of fight, but unable to do anything with it,” he sung his praises for you, lecherous and low, and his words stung like a backhanded compliment. There was no ceremony in the way Jack moved when he decided you were wet enough to take him. He simply pushed two fingers in to the knuckles and began stroking your insides. The motion made your back arch off the wall, and his eyes were fixed on you as you convulsed and twisted away from him. Pressing his forehead to yours so he could really drink in your fear, he went on, “You’ll never get into SEP as long as I’ve got final say around here. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you this small and weak.”

In the midst of your hysteria was the epiphany that the one responsible for your stasis in ranking was none other than the man right in front of you. For a moment, anger overtook fear and fueled the adrenaline in your veins, causing you to raise your legs in an effort to kick wildly at him while you attempted to sink your teeth into his palm. He had you at such an angle that you could only get a slight nip, and the flailing of your legs only made it easier for him to sink his fingers deeper inside of you. He split the two digits and wiggled them just enough to rack your body with violent shudders. Behind his palm, you were cursing him with all your might, but your string of profanities was cut short by a gasp at the feeling of his thumb swiping over your engorged clit.

“Feeling good?” he murmured, an obvious rhetorical question since he continued this motion without waiting for a response from you. Your hips were jumping up wildly under his touch, but his firm grip held you from flying away completely. In that moment you were so full of anger and disgust, but your body couldn’t resist the pleasurable stimulation. Near tears, you came from the touch of a man you hated with every atom of your being.

As you descended from your unwilling high, your already aching muscles suddenly became jelly, and you would have faceplanted if Jack weren’t there to hold you up. You wished he would have just let you fall, as you couldn’t stand being touched by him any longer. Unable to physically express your resentment, you instead chose to snarl, “Dammit, Morrison, let go of me! Haven’t you humiliated me enough already?”

He just continued holding you, and you couldn’t have pulled away from him even if you tried. Then, when you felt one of his hands leave your waist, you thought he might capitulate. But then you heard the sound of his zipper being undone, and you looked down to get an eyeful of his hard, leaking cock. Jack took hold of one of your hands and curled it around his length, stroking in slow, deliberate motions. Looking you in the eye with that terrifying hunger once again, he remarked, “I’d say I can still take it further.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: how would he feel if his s/o called him "sir"?
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: abuse of authority

A man like Jack is just a natural-born leader, so he doesn’t think anything of being addressed as such. It’s a sign of respect with which he expects everyone to treat him. He was revered in his younger days as Strike Commander, and the newly recalled Overwatch team still holds him in high regard, even without knowing who he truly is. He just inspires that sort of admiration in others.

Being called “sir” is nothing for Jack to swoon at, except when it’s you, apparently.

You were an eager new recruit, too young to have been in Overwatch in the past but old enough to know you wanted to make a difference in the world. Jack was in charge of your training and he worked you to the bone. For the most part he was fair in the drills he gave you, but a deeper, more sadistic side of him pushed you just past your limits every once in a while just for the hell of it. You took everything he threw at you with brows furrowed in determination, and you never complained. He liked how easily you did as you were told, and he enjoyed the pedestal you had him on.

You were a little more enthusiastic than you should have been, almost to the point of being a kissass. Where the other recruits were winded from the day’s training and certainly ready to call it a day, you bounded over to him with bright eyes and an even brighter smile, obviously overcompensating to hide your enervation. “Sir! What’s next?”

Jack looked you over, brow quirked behind his visor, before looking around the rest of the training area to examine the worn out recruits. “That’s all for today. Dismissed.”

You bounced around from foot to foot, perhaps trying to keep yourself sharp. “With all due respect, I’m still ready and raring to go! If you’re not busy, would it be all right for you to continue training just me?”

His attention was solely on you now, and he was really drinking in the way your sweat-drenched tank top clung to your toned body. “You’re an eager one, huh?”

You saluted. “Yes, sir! I want to be sent on missions right away! Protect and serve, you know?”

Jack couldn’t find it in him to refuse when you were begging him like this. After glancing around and confirming that the two of you weren’t being scrutinized by any curious eyes, he patted the small of your back and led you out. “Let’s head elsewhere, then.”

— 

You didn’t seem to think it odd when Jack led you away from any of the training areas, or if you did, you didn’t speak up. You started to shoot him short, questioning glances when you ended up in one of the more isolated areas on base. You most definitely realized something wasn’t quite right when he shoved you into a storage room and had you down on your knees. “S-sir? What’s–”

“Don’t speak. Open your mouth, but don’t talk,” he commanded gruffly, grabbing one of your shoulders to hold you in place while his other hand deftly undid his belt and zipper.

The look on your face when you got an eyeful of his hard cock was something Jack’s sadistic little heart would treasure. You fell on your ass and tried to scramble away, but there weren’t many places you could escape to in such a tiny room.

Taking a single step, Jack closed the pathetic distance you managed to create. His grip on you was firmer, borderline painful, as he stroked himself inches away from your face. “Don’t fight, not now. You’ve been so good at doing what you’re told, so don’t disobey me now.”

“Th-this– this is wrong…” you stammered, letting out a squeak when Jack took advantage of your dropped jaw by rubbing the head of his cock against your bottom lip. You shut your mouth and turned your head, humming out indignant protests.

“You want to be out on the frontline, don’t you?” Jack questioned, still trying to force your lips to part for him. He noticed that the fight in you seemed to stall for a moment at his query. Now that he had your attention, he latched onto that weakness and targeted it. “If you want to rise through the ranks, you better keep your damn head down and listen to your commanding officer.”

Whether you accepted his logic or simply accepted what was happening to you, he didn’t know and he didn’t care. All that mattered to him was that you slowly leaned towards him, opening your mouth the slightest bit and letting his girth part it wider. He was a bit too vigorous in trying to shove his length down your throat, evident in the way you gagged and pushed off of him immediately. Coughing and trying to wipe the tears from your eyes, you whimpered, “7-76, please, be gentle– ”

He grabbed the back of your head and pried your jaw open with his thumb, forcing himself back into your mouth and effectively shutting you up. Amused by your cries, he murmured, “That’s ‘sir’ to you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Soldier is shy, gets too nervous around reader. Together they came with a compromise tho. She pretends he doesn't stalk her during the day, takes sleeping pills before bed and lets him do whatever he wants to do for the night, rise and repeat. In return he won't kill her relatives like he promised in all those gory texts. Someday 76 will be brave enough to talk to her, but for now the enraged and humiliated look on her face when she wakes up to a sticky mess between her tights is almost enough
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, stalking, drug use (sleeping pills), vomit mention, somnophilia

Jack’s chest always felt so tight whenever he took in the sight of you. You made him shed the years of weariness and pain and encouraged him to feel again, to the point of feeling like a schoolboy with a hopeless crush. It certainly did feel hopeless to him. You were so young and pretty; an old soldier like him didn’t stand a chance. He knew this, but he wanted you so badly he couldn’t stand it. He just didn’t know how to deal with this surge of affection you’d inspired in him.

He started by following you, always watching from a distance. Soon, he started to crave more. He was fortunate enough to obtain your phone number, and he messaged you all of the things he couldn’t bring himself to say to you directly.

— 

Your blood ran cold every time your phone buzzed with a text. When you first started receiving messages from this anonymous sender, you hadn’t thought anything of it. Simply told them they had the wrong number and carried on with your life. Then the texts started escalating in quantity and aggression, graphically describing the things he would do to your family and friends just to get your attention. The creep was extremely detailed in his sick, gory fantasies, and you would have just blocked his number and changed yours if he hadn’t proven that he knew exactly where to find your loved ones. You thought you were going to be sick when he sent you a picture of your parents lounging in their home, unaware of the intruder.

The image had come with a brief command. _“Don’t do anything stupid.”_

It was no longer just about you. Along with your parents, pictures of your friends taken without their knowledge flooded your messages. You felt so scared and helpless to your situation, as the only thing protecting them was your unceasing attention to the maniac who was stalking you.

You could only handle so much of it. There were only so many forced pleasantries you could stomach, so many details from your day you could share with him (as if he didn’t already know all of them) before you started to break. Finally, in a fit of teary desperation, you texted him first. “What do you want? What do you want from me?”

He’d dodged your question, trying to get you back on track to playing house with him like you had been like a good little girl. But you persisted, truly demanded him to tell you why he was doing this to you. You waited, staring at your phone for what felt like hours for his response. Eventually, your fatigue caught up to you and forced you into a very unsatisfying sleep.

When you woke up the next morning, your hand darted for your phone. The man texted you back hours ago while you were still deep in slumber. His response didn’t answer your question, but it did send a chill down your spine.

_“You’re so stressed lately. I want you to take better care of yourself and have a good night’s sleep.”_

His command was so specific that you wondered if he’d been watching you last night as you battled your own paranoia just to get a few hours of rest. Then, to your horror, you noticed a white medicine bottle on your nightstand that definitely hadn’t been there last night. Its label revealed that it contained sleeping pills. He must have left it there. You thought about how easily he must have slipped into your home, how close he’d gotten to you to be able to leave it on the nightstand right beside your head, how he must have _stared_ at you or even _touched_ you while you were sleeping–

The thought made bile rise up in your throat. You felt dirty all over and nearly tripped over your own feet as you scrambled out of bed and into the shower.

— 

You ended up spending the entire day holed up in your bedroom out of fear. It was a stupid decision, you realized in hindsight, as you just made it that much easier for him to watch you. Regardless, it gave you time to think. That he would leave you a bottle of sleeping pills while telling you he wanted you to have a good night’s sleep was significant. He didn’t want you to spend your nights tossing and turning anymore. He wanted you out cold for… _some_ reason. The thought made your stomach churn, which only inspired dry heaving since you hadn’t eaten anything at all today.

When the sun finally set and only the soft glow of moonlight streamed in through your windows, you slowly settled into bed. You opened the bottle of pills and examined them, searching them for any obvious markers of danger. Though you came up empty, you still reached for your phone with a shaky hand and texted your stalker. “Are these really just sleeping pills?”

You chewed on your nails as you anxiously awaited his response. Thankfully, he didn’t keep you in suspense for long, as he quickly replied with a simple, _“Yes.”_

Swallowing thickly, you debated asking if he wanted you to take them before deciding it was a dumb question. Of course he wanted you to take them. After all the time he’d spent just watching you, it made sense that he wanted a little more. He wanted you quiet and docile and unable to fight back.

Though he had assured you they were only sleeping pills, nothing more and nothing less, you hesitated to consume something left to you by your stalker. After much deliberation, however, you concluded that you didn’t have a choice. The maniac was going to kill your family and friends, but he hadn’t expressed a desire to kill you. So you had to trust (in the absolute loosest sense of the word) that he wouldn’t harm you while you were asleep. He would just… violate you.

That thought didn’t make it any easier, didn’t still your trembling arm as you raised a handful of pills to your mouth. You needed a lot of water to ease them down your dry throat, and you even had to try again a couple of times since your sobs forced the pills back up. Finally, you managed to swallow down the sick medicine and soon faded into the easiest slumber you’d experienced in weeks.

— 

As soon as Jack confirmed you were fast asleep, he couldn’t get into your bedroom fast enough. He didn’t bother with stealth now that you weren’t conscious to hear him. Slowly crawling on top of you, he raised a hand to caress your cheek and angle your sleeping face directly in front of him. Your tears beneath his fingertips and your soft breaths tickling his skin nearly made him lose control. That simple closeness was enough to make it all real for him. He’d wanted you like this for so long, and now it was really happening.

As much as he wanted to take his time with you, his eagerness to finally have you after weeks of silent, distant pining won out. He couldn’t get your clothes off fast enough, desperately kissing and lapping at every inch of skin as you became more exposed. He wanted you completely bare before him, but he couldn’t be bothered to go beyond undoing his belt and zipper before his throbbing length found its place inside you.

You were dry when he entered, and your barely aware body reacted by pushing short moans of pain past your lips. Gently, Jack pulled himself out and tried to handle you with a little more care than haste. He licked his fingers and brought them down to your pussy, tracing over your labia briefly before pushing his spit-slick fingers inside of you. He worked you open carefully, slowly, and your noises turned to ones of pleasure.

“Oh god, sweetheart,” he whispered, bringing his free hand up to brush fallen strands of hair from your face. You still looked peaceful and serene, like an angel, but with a bit of a twitch in your brows that betrayed the sinful delight you were experiencing between your legs. Jack’s probing fingers swiped over a spot that made your unconscious body jolt forward with excitement, so he focused his efforts there. The more animated you became, the more he could convince himself that you were aware and accepting of what was happening to you. He leaned down to press desperate kisses against your parted lips. “You have no idea what you do to me. I’ve wanted you for so long…”

Soon, Jack was no longer capable of words. He slipped his fingers out of you and wrapped them around his cock, rubbing in short, desperate strokes before guiding the head past your velvety folds. This time, he sank in with ease, and he wasted no time in shoving his length in as deep as you could take him. He immediately start up a rough pace, forcing tiny little moans from your parted lips. As if to capture them all for himself, he caught your lips with his like his life depended on it.

Even as he came, he couldn’t stop himself from moving his hips. He wanted you to milk him dry, to let him invade the deepest parts of you as his seed leaked into your womb. He lowered his forehead to yours, groaning softly as he held you close. “I love you so much more than you could ever understand.”

— 

Jack stayed with you for as long as he could, but he left before the sun rose to ensure you wouldn’t catch him sneaking out. Then he waited in his usual spot to watch you wake up, looking around uneasily as if expecting him to still be there. He wished you could have woken up next to him, but that was a desire to be fulfilled another time. For now, watching you react to the clearest evidence that he’d been there would suffice.

You bit back tears as you slipped your hand beneath the covers and in between your legs. Your face was red with anger and humiliation, but your trembling form betrayed your true fear. Jack’s eyes strayed from you long enough to glance at your phone on the nightstand. He grabbed his own to send you a good morning text, and he could practically see your stomach drop when you read it.

_“Did you sleep well?”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short old piece inspired by the lights out highlight intro
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: mild violence

The throbbing in your skull was so intense you were surprised the blow hadn’t been enough to knock your lights out. It had certainly come close, however, as you looked up with bleary eyes to see two overlapping silhouettes of your assailant standing over you. The longer you stared, the more they fused into a single person.

“You done running?” 76 asked, his gruff voice laced with amusement. The answer was obvious. Of course you couldn’t run from him anymore. Not after hearing the sickening crunch of bone under the weight of his pulse rifle.

Despite the certain danger you faced now that you were completely vulnerable to the old soldier’s whims, your fight or flight instinct still encouraged you to get away. You resorted to crawling now, shambling away from him on all fours while squeezing your eyes shut at the sting of blood leaking in. You didn’t get far before 76 grabbed you by your hair, hoisting you up and making you howl in pain.

“Normally I’d commend you for trying your damnedest to get away,” he murmured, swaying you left and right to get a better look at the state of you. You whined in displeasure, as it truly felt like your brain was loose and knocking around the inside of your skull. With his free hand, he began undoing his belt. “But considering the condition you’re in, I think you’re just being foolish.”

“Fuck you,” you choked out. The bite in your tone was missing, lost under a quivering pitch.

“Yes,” he nodded, pushing the shaft of his hard cock against your face. When he positioned the head at your lips, you got an eyeful of your own blood coating it. “You will.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: wet dream 76 pls  
> For the guys, who do you think would like to go after an innocent naive person?
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: dubcon

You were so beautiful yet so unaware of it. You must not have known what you were doing to Jack with every wiggle of your hips, every soft sigh of content as you shifted into a more comfortable lounging position, or else you would have stopped. Or you would have offered yourself to him.

You didn’t do either, so he had to move in himself.

Your eyes, big and round and sparkling with doe-like curiosity, were focused on him as he approached and it sent a satisfying surge of warmth all throughout his body. The life of a vigilante isn’t one usually filled with much positive attention, so to have your attention all to himself made him greedy. Without even giving you any word of warning, he was on you.

It was so sweet, how you initially yielded to him solely because you didn’t know what he was doing. You were naïve, but not so daft that you didn’t connect the dots once he began tugging the collar of your shirt down. You fought him at first, but you were so weak compared to him, so small, that it required a minimal amount of effort for him to restrain you. You whimpered as your hands were secured above your head and his lips latched onto the soft skin of your neck.

“I-I don’t like this,” you said earnestly, wriggling in his grasp. The feeling of you squirming while pressed so tightly beneath him made Jack groan. You felt him rumble against your throat and the reminder that his teeth were so close to your pulse point made you shiver. “Please, stop…”

He glanced up at you briefly to drink in your discomfort before lowering his mouth to your collarbones and biting down, hard. You yelped out in pain, and every little sound you made had Jack’s pants feeling that much tighter. He soothed the bite with the warm flat of his tongue and sighed, “So cute.”

“Jack,” you cried, your struggles against him really coming alive once he found the waistband of your pants. Your resistance hardly did anything to stop him from ripping your pants and underwear down to your knees, exposing your lower half to his wild eyes. In an instant, he had you flipped over onto your stomach as he freed his cock and rutted it between the cleft of your cheeks. The sensation made you jolt with surprise, and your sudden movement had him groaning into the back of your neck. Looking over your shoulder, you pleaded, “Jack, stop it… please.”

“Can’t,” he grunted as he nudged your thighs apart, making just enough space for himself to settle into. He reached forward and shoved his fingers into your mouth, groaning at the soft noise of surprise you made as he massaged your tongue. When he felt you’d given him sufficient lubrication to work with, he immediately began working his fingers into your dry hole. Your resistant squirming read like eagerness to Jack, who was already so far gone with lust for you. “You’re too damn cute for your own good… what would you have done if someone else got to you before me?”

Your eyes blew wide open when you felt him forcing himself into you, and you did what you could to move away. However, you couldn’t get far with Jack’s body pinned on top of yours. In the end, you had no choice but to lie there and beg, “Please, please be gentle…”

Jack loomed over you, breathing in soft, short huffs as the primal desire to have you filled his mind. He lowered his mouth to your ear and spoke as the tip of his cock penetrated your yielding insides. “I won’t be.”

He could already envision it, the pain on your face and the cry you’d let out once you took everything he had and he could start pounding into you like a monster. You would fight him at first, but you were so small and weak that it wouldn’t get you anywhere. Instead, you would just helplessly squirm and shake your hips as Jack tore you apart–

Jack awoke with a jolt. His first reaction was shock at the fact that you were no longer beneath him, but that was quickly remedied when he realized he was in bed and that it had all been a dream. He didn’t even get to the best part before waking up, yet he didn’t have to check under his blankets to know that his body enjoyed itself anyway. Frustrated, he cleaned up and tried to get back to sleep, filling his brain with nothing but thoughts of you in the hope that he’d get to see you again that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How would Soldier react if when texting his S/O, they start sending tons of messages to him to give him a taste of his own (creepy) medicine and try to scare him off?
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: stalking mention, home invasion

Oh, isn’t that _cute_.

76 doesn’t even see it as an attempt to creep him out, to show him how unnerving it is to have someone constantly trying to get into contact with him. He’s so deluded in his love for you that he doesn’t see any fault in this ploy of yours. In fact, he thinks it’s adorable. This is your confession that you love him too.

_“I want to lock you up and keep you all to myself.”_

_“No one else is allowed to see you. No one else is allowed to even think of you.”_

_“You are mine only.”_

Those are just a few of the bold proclamations of love you’d sent him throughout the past few weeks, and they honestly make this old man blush like a schoolboy with a crush. He’d spent so long thinking his love was one-sided, but receiving these love letters of yours both makes his heart beat fast and puts his insecurities to rest. You love him too, you really do!

That makes it so much easier to move past the whole ‘stalking’ stage of your relationship and take things further. He wants the two of you to move in together now that your feelings were apparently mutual, but you don’t seem to see eye to eye with him on the evening he breaks into your house. In fact, you seem completely stunned to see him there, frozen with fear until you get the sense to run and grab the nearest item that could possibly be used as a weapon.

You’re just playing a game. Obviously.

With ease, 76 manages to disarm you and he’s all smiles as he grabs your struggling arms to pull you flush against his body. “I want you all to myself too, sweetheart,” he confesses, overwhelmed by his adoration for you. “We’ll only ever need each other now.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 76 with a snarky SO. She is relentless, as soon as the bruises from punishments heal she is trying to escape again. 76 gets harsher, and can barely mask his despair. One day, after some ridiculously hard beating, reader changes. She starts to wait 76 with a homemade meal, help him to clean his wounds and hears him about his day... then she tries to leave again. SURPRISE! It was all an act. 76 should be furious, should put her in a world of pain- instead he feels broken. Just stands there with tears in his eyes and does nothing. And is horrifying bc she feels terribly guilty. All she wants to do is comfort him and make him feel better. Seems 76 isn't the only one broken after all.
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, breathplay, violence, stockholm syndrome

‘Drill sergeant 76’ was a common nickname for Jack on base, and it wasn’t without reason. He had to train old agents and new recruits alike to get them to the standards he’d had for Overwatch soldiers back in the day, back when this was his job. Contrary to what the recruits believed, however, he wasn’t always such a harsh guy. It was a front he had to wear on base to keep everyone in line; he was too tired to be angry all the time, and it was an attitude he really wished he could have left at the door when he left work and came home to you.

But your constant escape attempts and headstrong defiance wouldn’t allow him to let his guard down once. He was strict on base and even stricter at home because you couldn’t learn how to behave.

Jack had to sigh and steel himself at the door to your room. You were determined, but scrappy. You always managed to cause injury to yourself when trying to find a way out, and Jack always had to treat you to more physical punishment on top of that. When he came home from work, he wanted to relax with you and hold you close. Instead, he constantly had to beat you within an inch of your life to try to teach you a lesson you never seemed to get. It was like you were a glutton for punishment.

No, that wasn’t true. You didn’t like pain; you just hated him enough to keep resisting.

He shoved the thought out of his head and opened the door. You were lying in bed, jolting in surprise upon seeing him before defensively scrambling to hide your hands from his view. Holding back a sigh, he demanded, “What is it this time?”

You glared at him, but otherwise kept your mouth shut. Jack didn’t have the patience for your moodiness, so he stormed over and yanked your arms up for examination. A worn and bloodied fork fell from your hands, which were adorned with small scratches and cuts. He looked back over his shoulder at the lock on the door to see that it was considerably worse for wear; you’d been picking at it, and somehow managed to massacre your hands in the process.

“Do you just not have any instinct for self-preservation?” he questioned, looking over your injuries. They were admittedly tame compared to half the shit you’d pulled in the past. “Sometimes I think you actually want me to kill you.”

“We both know you’d never do that,” you retorted dully, meeting his hard gaze without even the slightest flinch.

You were right, but he wasn’t about to admit this to you. Instead, he yanked you off of the bed with far more force than necessary to drag you into the bathroom. He cleaned your wounds and bandaged them up, sitting you atop the counter as he ran the bath. You both watched the tub fill with water without comment.

Then, the corners of your lips quirked up in a humorless smirk. “A bubble bath?”

In absolutely no mood for your smartass remarks, Jack’s hand found the small of your back and shoved you off the counter. Your punishment came like clockwork these days as he forced you down to your knees at the edge of the tub. He hoisted you up just enough so that you were staring at your own reflection in the water. Raising his foot to the back of your head, Jack routinely told you, “Deep breath.”

Your chest puffed as you did what he said, and he shoved your face beneath the surface of the water before you could adequately fill your lungs. You flailed and scratched at his ankle as a result, but your injuries were still too tender for you to get a good grip on him. His eyes strayed from your struggling form to the splashing water around you, and the thought of sharing a nice bath with you instead of going through these routine punishments warmed his heart, if only for a moment.

— 

Jack had a wide range of methods to punish you, but it all seemed so useless. Every beating just seemed to harden your resolve while draining him of his own. He loved you so much, but you wouldn’t let him show it in any way other than keeping you in line. While there was no doubt you suffered because of him, he wished you would consider that he wasn’t enjoying this either. He was too old to keep using so much of his time and energy just to hurt you, too lonely to keep driving away the one person he wanted as a lover.

Jack awoke that morning from a very sleepless night. He’d been kept up by his thoughts and his grief over the latest punishment he’d been forced to give you. The evening before, you’d started another pointless argument that he was too exhausted to entertain. In the midst of it, you became riled up enough to find the courage to strike him, and it made him see red. There was no finesse in your reprimand this time, no fancy tools for torture. Jack’s budding frustration with your shared situation peaked, and he took it out on you by savagely beating you on the kitchen floor. Too angry to properly care for you after the fact, he left you a bloody heap on the ground and carelessly threw a biotic emitter down by your head before departing to his bedroom.

He’d been blind with rage during the act, but he had all the time in the world afterwards to feel guilty about it. Sighing softly, he pulled himself out of bed and braced himself for the sight awaiting him in the kitchen.

When he approached the doorframe, he almost didn’t want to see you. You weren’t going to die from those injuries, not after being treated with an entire biotic field, but god, you’d come close. Jack closed his eyes and beat himself up for losing his cool over something that seemed so frivolous in hindsight before crossing the threshold to the kitchen.

To his surprise and initial panic, you weren’t where he’d left you. He quickly found you on the other side of the kitchen, in bad shape but much healthier-looking than when he last saw you. You were hunched over the stove, which Jack could tell was on by the distinct smell of something burning. “Um…”

“What are you doing?” he questioned, quickly crossing the short distance between you and him. He was expecting another wild escape attempt from you, or that you’d managed to cause more injury to yourself on top of the beating you’d already received the night before, but it was neither of those things. Instead, Jack looked down and saw an egg yolk staring up at him from its place in the pan. The sight was so normal that it caught him by surprise and he had to repeat himself. “What… what are you doing?”

“I was… cooking breakfast,” you replied quietly, voice still hoarse from screaming in agony last night. He glanced down to meet your gaze, and it was the first time he’d ever seen you look at him without hatred in your eyes. “I know you take your eggs sunny side up, but… I couldn’t take it out of the pan because of my arm…”

Jack continued to stare at you with disbelief before lowering his eyes to your arm, which lay bruised and limp at your side. On the floor by your feet was a spatula, which you must not have been able to keep a grip on. As Jack slowly pieced together that you’d been trying to do something nice for him, his heart swelled in a way he hadn’t experienced in a very long time. Almost trembling, he turned the stove off and gently gathered you into his arms. You flinched at first but eventually allowed him to hold you, and his chest was warm as you settled against him. “Let’s get you fixed up first.”

— 

The change in your behavior from then on was extraordinary. You stayed put in your room whenever Jack had to go out, but he no longer had to dread coming home to find you trying to leave or in bad shape because of it. Rather, he was always eager to get back to you as soon as he could because you’d become so affectionate, so loving. Every time he walked into your room, you were there to greet him with a hug and a kiss, and the two of you spent your evenings in each other’s arms.

Jack wanted to be wary of you, but he was so starved for your affection that he let his guard down fast. After just a few weeks of this routine, he slowly started giving you more privileges. You were allowed out of your room, and Jack could almost always count on coming home to a meal made with love and gentle hands massaging the day’s troubles out of his stiff joints. You’d become a little homemaker and Jack couldn’t be happier.

He was starting to think of you as a real housewife now, so the fact that you had yet to officially consummate this unofficial marriage stuck out in his mind. He loved you, wanted you, wanted to show you how much he could give if you would just give him the chance. You never made a move past kissing, but he gave you the benefit of the doubt. Jack thought it would be better to let you make the first move, call the shots for your first real time (he was now discounting the times in the past when he forced himself on you), but he was starting to run out of patience. The day he decided he wanted you had been a tough one, and he came home with the injuries and battle scars to prove it.

As soon as he walked through the door, you sat him down on the couch and retrieved a first aid kit. He shrugged off his jacket and T-shirt, allowing you better access to his wounds. You stared at his impassive expression quietly while disinfecting some of the larger slashes; he didn’t even flinch. “Bad day?”

Forgoing an attempt to chuckle at the obvious irony in your question, he just sighed. He brought his palm to your cheek, and you instinctively knew to nuzzle against him while still getting him cleaned up. His thumb stroked over your soft skin like it was a form of therapy as he murmured, “I’m just happy I get to come home to you.”

You smiled warmly at his remark, the sight filling his heart with adoration for you. Then his eyes lowered from your face to your chest, and he contemplated whether he wanted to ruin this moment just to satisfy his primal desires. You solved the problem for him by sliding off of the couch and to your knees, nudging his legs apart to make a space for yourself. If Jack weren’t so worn down from his mission, he would have been vibrating at the sight of you willingly unzipping his pants and taking his cock into your mouth. “I’ll give you something to be even happier about, then.”

Jack almost didn’t last. On top of your talented tongue, the fact that you were finally willing and happy to be so close to him sent pleasurable tremors through his body that were more than physical. You hadn’t even been sucking him off for more than a few minutes when he abruptly stood, scooping you up into his arms and bringing you to his bedroom. He thought he heard a quiet warning from you that he was still injured, but he was too eager and aroused to care. He was finally able to make love to you, gentle and sweet, like he’d always wanted. And you wanted it too, fully accepting of him and all the pleasure he could give you. Though the injustices he suffered throughout his life left him jaded and hurt, experiencing you like this filled him with a sense of love he didn’t know he still had the capacity to feel.

You were perfect, warm and soft beneath him as you begged him for more. You finished together, and Jack was quick to collapse beside you. Your bodies were on fire, but the heat didn’t bother him. He wanted you closer, as close as possible, as he planted kisses against your shoulder and whispered soft nothings into your ear.

“I love you,” he said finally, completely genuine. You didn’t answer right away, but as he drifted off to sleep, he was sure you’d said it back to him too.

— 

Jack awoke with a start, as if from a nightmare. It was pitch black in the room when he opened his eyes, and he thought he might have still been dreaming, staring at the insides of his eyelids. He blinked a few times to steady his vision, and he could just make out the faint glow of moonlight streaming in through the blinds of his window. After assessing that he was lucid, the next thing he realized was that you were no longer next to him.

It had been so long since you acted out, since you went against his wishes, that Jack didn’t want to immediately assume the worst. And yet, he leapt out of bed and sought you out, his search fueled by panic and the slightest bit of anger. He stormed to the front door of the apartment and found you, picking at the numerous locks Jack had installed both to keep intruders out and you in. One of his duffels was by your feet, and he could only assume it contained items meant to aid you in your escape.

Your head snapped up to him in an instant, eyes wide with pure fear. Jack wasn’t sure what expression he was giving you, but he could feel in his clenching fists and rapidly increasing heartbeat that he was furious. Slowly, you backed away from the door and put your hands up.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked through gritted teeth. He immediately thought about rescinding his question; it was pretty fucking obvious what you were trying to do.

Part of you looked like you wanted to say that, but you stopped yourself. Instead, you lowered your arms to your sides and tried to stand tall before him. When you spoke, your voice didn’t have its usual hardness or bite to it. You sounded gentle, pleading. “Come on, Jack. I’ve done a lot for you already. I took care of you. I played house. I even let you…”

You trailed, opting not to go into details with that one. Jack watched your gaze drop to his flexing muscles and balled fists, and then you abruptly returned your eyes to his.

“Just let me go,” you begged, experimentally stepping closer to the door. Jack angled his body to follow you, but he otherwise didn’t take a step. “I won’t tell anyone what happened here. Just let me leave, and we’ll both forget about each other. Like nothing ever happened.”

Your hand was on the doorknob now, but it seemed you weren’t going to leave until Jack replied. His fists were trembling as waves of different emotions washed over his body, and you thought he was going to hit you. Instead, he backed off and held his head in his hands, sighing deeply as shudders racked his body. You didn’t think it was possible for a super soldier to look so small and broken, yet Jack was falling to pieces right before your eyes. “Playing house? That’s all this was to you?” he questioned, and the pitiful tone of his voice made your heart feel heavy. “And now you just want to throw it all away?”

Your lower lip trembled when you caught a glimpse of tears sliding down his lined cheeks. No way. He was crying? Over you? You wanted to come up with some biting quip to cope with the absurdity of it all, but nothing came to mind. You just felt… bad. Terrible, in fact. You tried to push this strange guilt out of your head by reasoning that the guy was a maniac who’d kidnapped you and abused you since day one. It made sense to want to leave him, and your mind accepted the logic of your reasoning. It made sense, but…

Your heart was torn at the thought that you’d brought to tears the man who loved you more than anything else in the world.

On shaky legs, you brought yourself to stand in front of Jack. He looked down at you as you lowered his hands from his face, replacing them with your own as you wiped his tears. Your vision was beginning to blur, and it took you a moment to realize you’d started crying as well. “No, I-I–” you stuttered, trying to quell the strange dissonance between your heart and your mind. Jack’s baby blue eyes, brimming with emotion and fresh tears, were trained on you as he put his hands on top of yours affectionately. The motion pulled a sob from your throat, and you realized what’s become of you. “I’m sorry, Jack. I want to stay with you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: You keep nailing all characters! Keep it up! Can i request a scenario where Jack Morrison's S/O managed to escape him right before the overwatch fall down. And S/O decide to rejoin in peace Overwatch (after the recall by Winston) because they think Jack's already dead. So they're very casual around Soldier76. What he will do to them ?
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: intimidation

There was this little spot on the back of your neck that always made you quiver. Not from mere ticklishness, but rather knee-buckling pleasure. Jack remembered that spot like it was just yesterday that he was stroking over it with lazy fingers and leaving angry red bites on top of it, when it had actually been years. The last time he had that sort of intimate contact with you, he had you on a tight leash and he had Overwatch under control. Now, he had neither of those things.

But his past was beginning to restore itself. Winston had sent out a recall to all remaining Overwatch agents, and you, among many others, answered. Jack wasn’t sure what he was expecting once he reunited with you after all that time, but it wasn’t this.

He could only ever remember you shrinking away from him, cowering whenever he approached. Not only did you stand tall when you were introduced to him, but you were also friendly and cheerful. Jack had never seen you like this before, and the sight nearly stunned him into silence. And then he realized.

Jack Morrison had never seen you like that, and he never would, as far as you were concerned, because he was dead. He was Soldier 76 to you now, a mysterious vigilante whom you had no real reason to fear.

While it was frustrating that you didn’t immediately submit to him just like you would have in the old days, he found there was some fun to be had in seeing different sides to you. It turned out you were actually pretty playful and cheeky, evidenced by the casual manner in which you spoke to Jack. You seemed to be fond of him without even knowing who he truly was.

God, did he want to see the look on your face when you learned who he was.

He didn’t jump to reveal himself to you right away, however. Not so soon, when you could still easily get spooked and run from him again. If ever he wanted you to know, it wouldn’t be until much later on. For now, he kind of enjoyed your ignorance. You were so carefree and happy-go-lucky, like you’d completely gotten over the traumas of your past with him.

Behind his mask, Jack’s eyes were exclusively on you whenever you were around. The years had apparently been good to you not only mentally, but physically as well. His eyes traced over every curve of your body with both appreciation and impatience to reclaim what once was his. What still is his, he firmly believed, even after all these years.

You happened to catch sight of him in the midst of your self-training and beamed, eagerly approaching him. Gently toweling off your forehead before throwing the cloth over your shoulder, you greeted him, “Hey, 76! Getting some training in?”

Briefly, his eyes dropped to the back of your neck, and back to your face. Then back to your neck when he remembered you couldn’t tell where he was looking anyway. “I was thinking about it.”

You put your fists up enthusiastically. “How about you spar with me? I’ve been trying to build muscle mass lately and I wanna see if I can take you on.”

Yeah, now that you mentioned it, you did look like you were bulking up a bit lately. Not that it was a bad look, but Jack preferred a smaller, weaker frame on you that took him back to the days where he had absolute control. He figured, at least, in the midst of your regular workouts, your neck had remained slender and graceful as it had been all those years ago. His fingers were practically twitching at his side at the sight of it. Jack tried to keep a level tone when he remarked, “It’s important to know your limits, agent. You haven’t been pushing yourself too hard, have you?”

You looked up at him innocently, cocking your head in such a way that just perfectly presented that little spot on your neck. That look in combination with the sweat rolling down your skin and the lively flush of your cheeks was almost obscene. “I’ve been good! I know how to take care of myself, sir.”

Sir. That nearly did him in. It was like an instinct when his hand went for the back of your neck, ready to grab it and give it an authoritative squeeze to which he was so accustomed from his younger days. Halfway through this motion, he caught himself, but his hand was already so far forward that it would have been too awkward to stop. So he went a little lower, grabbing you in what he hoped simply came off as a firm, father-like grip.

Regardless of how you received it mentally, your body knew what that touch meant. It was instant, the way your knees buckled and trembled, and your face heated up a shade darker. You even whimpered, soft like a wounded animal. You appeared to lose sense of where you were for a moment, giving in to the pleasure of having that sweet spot stroked by the rough material of his glove. God, he wished he could have brushed against your skin with his bare hand.

And then you regained control of yourself. You pursed your lips into a tight line and looked up at him, eyes blown wide with the residual pleasure from his touch and the resulting confusion. You were shaken, obviously, but attempting not to give anything away. With the advantage of his mask hiding his wolfish smirk, Jack slowly stroked his thumb over your neck and watched your eyes shrink slightly to a desperate squint as you had to bite your lip to keep from whining. Now, you were beginning to look like the pet he remembered from all those years ago.

Satisfied, he eventually relented and murmured, “That’s good to hear. I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

He still had you. You just needed a reminder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 76 has a crush that requests to work with him, as they have a small crush on him. But, after a while of his cold stares, they mistake his silence for disinterest and stop coming around. No more quick "hi's" or lunch invites. How would he feel?
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: abuse of authority

When you first started coming around, he didn’t think much of you. He was too preoccupied with righting the wrongs he’d been dealt in his past. Then, when your presence in his life persisted, he was forced to notice you. You were eager, and a hard worker. Jack’s favorite characteristic of yours was that you followed orders without question.

It had been years since Jack felt the simple pleasure of being obeyed. That you were the first agent to consistently give him that joy since Overwatch’s recall, made you start to stand out in his mind.

He paid a little more attention to you now whenever you were around. Closely observed the flex of your muscles with every motion, the light crinkle in your nose whenever you found something amusing. The way you’d sometimes chew your plump bottom lip when you were deep in thought.

Jack felt like he knew you so intimately now just from a few weeks of silent observation and even quieter admiration. Unfortunately, you didn’t seem to feel the same way about him. It wasn’t your fault; you couldn’t see his adoration for you behind his cold, impassive visor. You took his taciturn demeanor as indifference, or worse yet, annoyance, and started showing up a lot less.

Jack didn’t realize the depth of his addiction to you until you abruptly became a scarce presence in his life. And, as with a real addiction, he found himself growing more irritable and restless with every second you spent away from him. He’d had you right there, right within reach, and you slipped through his fingers.

But he wasn’t just going to take this lying down. He’d lost a lot of things beyond his control as a younger man, and enough time had passed since that era for him to learn that he couldn’t afford to repeat those mistakes. If he wanted to hold onto you, he needed to act now.

You were so confused when Jack forced his way into your quarters, and then, when you realized his intentions, you were terrified. He unflinchingly went ahead with his plan, throwing you down onto the bed and stuffing a gag into your mouth. Your hands were bound behind your back before you could gain the sense to fight him, and every drop of blood in your veins turned to ice when you found you were completely at Jack’s mercy.

Conversely, Jack was nothing short of pleased. He had you again, right where he wanted you. He smoothed a palm over your rear and murmured, “You should have known better than to tease me, agent.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: Can I have a scenario where 76’s captive is finally warming up to him and really trying hard to be his perfect house wife with lots of affection for him (like she cooks his favorite meal, tries to kiss n cuddle him) after he comes home from missions, and he brushes her off in mean ways because he thinks she’s just trying to use it as a way to escape. After one particularly mean encounter the night before he leaves again, he finds them out in the living room sobbing “Why doesn’t he love me?”  
> Based on what you said about 76, could you write a scenario where his s/o is really shy and kind, so he thinks she's shy to share her feelings, but she's just trying to please him so he won't hurt her because she's scared, but she slowly starts to fall for him when he's gentle too?
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: dubcon, stockholm syndrome

At first, it was easy enough to do what 76 asked of you. Abiding by his orders in exchange for staying alive seemed like the most rational thing to do in your situation. You were scared of him, and fear was an excellent motivator. Your quiet but unceasing affection for him probably would have convinced anyone on the outside looking in that what the two of you shared was genuine. In reality, you felt like every day was spent walking on eggshells just to make the right moves that would please him.

Because you were behaving so well, 76 had no reason to be cruel to you. He was just the opposite, in fact, as he appeared to be slowly opening up to you the more promise you showed. Very slowly but steadily, his walls were coming down. He no longer sported his pulse rifle every time he was around you. He spent less time hiding behind his mask.

Unfortunately, you caused a snag in that steady process, as you could only stand being his perfect little doll for so long. When 76 finally started trying to get close to you, trying to _touch_ you, the gravity of your situation crashed down on you once again. Your kidnapper’s breath on the shell of your ear, his rough, worn palm rubbing the inside of your thigh, and his other hand coming up to tilt your head back, presenting your lips to him… It all played out in your mind before it could actually happen, and you freaked out. Just having 76 sit close to you made you instinctively jump back and away out of fear.

76 was a little surprised at first, but he didn’t push you. You were such a sweetheart, he thought, you must have just been caught off-guard and shy. At that point, he liked you too much to attribute your skittish behavior to any sort of fear or aversion to him. But, whenever he tried again and found you still exhibiting the same panicked jolts and desire to get away from him, he started losing his patience. His brain began jumping leaps and bounds to explain your behavior in the worst possible way. If you could stand to be around him and follow his orders, but you couldn’t stand to have him touching you, then everything must have been an act to which you couldn’t fully commit. That you could offer all sorts of affection but physical showed him where you faltered, and he was back to being cold and standoffish.

He couldn’t give you up entirely, though. On rough days like today, all he wanted was to come home to and cuddle up with his sweetheart.

You could tell by the stiffness of 76’s body language as he sidled up next to you on the couch that he was pissed. You didn’t know if he was pissed at work or pissed at you, but you decided the best way to handle either situation was the same: just sit completely still and let him hold you. So long as he didn’t escalate past an arm slung over your shoulder, you felt you could handle it.

This time had been different from all the other occasions on which he’d tried to kiss you. No preamble, no finesse, no attempt to gently ease you into it. Instead, he just dipped your head back and tried to kiss you with frightening determination.

Your heart was pumping overtime from the second he sat down next to you, so at that point it nearly burst out of your chest. 76’s lips had barely grazed yours before your palms flew to his chest, pushing him away from you. Instinctively, you yelled out, “Don’t!”

76 was practically a mountain of a man in comparison to your smaller frame, so it was unlikely that you’d actually managed to move him by physical means. Rather, it was purely your protest that repelled him. He looked down on you with furrowed brows and a lip curled in disgust, and you froze. You were so sure he was about to hit you.

Instead, he eased off of you with an annoyed click of his tongue. You were still bracing yourself for a blow that never came. When you found the courage to look up, 76 was already leaving the room. You remained frozen in place for a while even after he left you alone, only allowing your body to relax after you came to the conclusion that you were weirdly disappointed in yourself. You thought it was because you’d now clearly lost the privilege of 76’s fondness for you, which you had worked so hard to maintain since he brought you here. Another part of you felt you were disappointed on his behalf, and that was so much worse.

In a daze, you retired to bed, resolving to do something nice for 76 in the morning.

— 

The shift in 76’s attitude towards you from then on was extraordinary. Where he used to show you kindness in his own silent and stoic way, he was now indifferent towards you at best and outright disgusted at worst. Even when you were obviously making an effort to be the little homemaker he wanted you to be, a scowl remained affixed to his face, and the lack of affection strangely hurt you.

On top of living with someone who clearly hated you, you were battling with your own internal turmoil. You often had to force yourself to remember how you’d gotten here in the first place: the guy had kidnapped you. The only reason you sought his affection at first was purely out of survival instinct. But you’d made it this far without 76 so much as raising a hand to you, so you no longer feared for your life as much. So why were you still behaving? Why were you still trying to get on his good side, when you could conceivably make him hate you enough to let you go altogether?

You rolled these questions around in your head, fruitlessly trying to answer them as you cleaned up after dinner. Maybe you just didn’t have a strong enough will to try and get out. All things considered, things weren’t bad living with 76. All of your practical needs were taken care of: you didn’t have to work, you didn’t have to pay for anything. As long as you could cook and clean, you could get by. You could get by, but… you weren’t fulfilled. It was hard when your only other company seemed to hate being around you.

You missed 76’s warmth. Going through this situation had been easier when it felt like someone was on your side, even if it was your captor. Now you didn’t even have him, not emotionally anyway, and you’d never felt more alone.

So you tried to win him back by means of little actions that you thought would communicate your affection. 76 stayed at the kitchen table to read some files off his holopad while you did the dishes, so you thought to make him some tea. Chamomile, since you knew he was having a hard time getting a good night’s sleep due to his workload.

Timidly, you approached him with a warm mug and set it in front of him. His eyes flicked up to your actions with mild interest before returning to his work. Slightly discouraged but still wanting to communicate your attempt to care for him, you offered, “I know you’ve been working really hard lately… this will help you get to sleep easier.”

76 let out a low grunt of acknowledgment, but made no motion to take a sip. Sensing that your presence wasn’t wanted, you stiffly turned to leave the kitchen and get out of his way. In doing so, you accidentally kicked the table leg with enough force to knock the mug over, spilling its contents all over the surface of the table and onto 76’s thigh. He jumped back with a hiss of pain, and your eyes blew wide open when you realized what you’d done.

“I’m so sorry!” you yelped, flying into action right away. You took a towel to the spilled tea before realizing you should probably tend to 76 first, and you nearly tried to dry him off with the already tea-soaked towel. Your mind was so frazzled by what you had done and what was sure to come from it that you couldn’t properly deal with either mess. Looking up at 76 with quivering lips, you whimpered, “I-I’m sorry.”

Rather than anger, 76’s expression only conveyed disgust. He didn’t yell at you, made no motion to reprimand you. He just grabbed a dry towel and held it against his thigh as he stormed out of the room. You were left in a heap on the ground, and the only sounds filling the air were the steady drip of tea off the table and your own soft breathing. There was a lump in your throat. Somehow, being completely disregarded felt worse than any physical blow 76 could have dealt.

Numbly, you cleaned up your mess and put all the dishes away before retiring to the living room. It was pretty late already. At this point, you’d been with 76 for so long and he’d apparently grown so indifferent towards you that he didn’t bother to lock you up at bedtime anymore. As long as all the windows and the doors were locked tight, he didn’t care where you were. The thought made your chest feel tight as you settled into a corner on the couch.

You remembered how soft 76 used to be, how kind he’d been to you. He’d always been a man of few words, but he still talked to you everyday. He said you were pretty. He told you he loved you. And you thought about how stupid you’d been at the time, how ungrateful, to repay his sincerity with hesitance. All he wanted was to touch you. Why didn’t you just let him?

The soft voice in the back of your mind that kept you grounded, reminded you that you were pining after your actual kidnapper, had been growing quieter for some time now. Tonight, it faded away entirely. All that remained in your head was the intense desire to be loved. You had been in what felt like a loveless marriage with 76 for months now, and you were completely starved for affection.

Without anything remaining inside your head to tell you otherwise, you finally admitted aloud to yourself, “I just… want him to love me.”

Silence followed your quiet proclamation, until a strange flutter in your chest made you choke out a sob. You paused, like you couldn’t even register that you were crying at first. But when you did realize, you quickly learned that you couldn’t stop. You slapped a hand over your mouth to keep the volume of your cries at a minimum, but you could do nothing to help the quaking of your shoulders. Tears pooled in the corners of your eyes, blurring your vision, until you squeezed your eyes shut and allowed them to slide off your cheeks.

Your hand was no longer doing an adequate job at silencing you, so you grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it to your chest. You buried your face in it, trying to calm yourself down, but you found that actively attempting to do so just had the opposite effect. The emotional turmoil you’d been suffering in silence for so long was finally on the forefront, and it demanded to be known. So you admitted to yourself everything you’d denied for far too long. “H-he doesn’t love me anymore… and it’s all my fault. I just… I-I just want him to love me again…”

You cried in solitude for a little longer when a sudden weight on the cushion beside you made your head shoot up in an instant. 76 had taken the seat next to you, his expression still neutral but his features significantly softer than they’d been in months. You were so stunned by the sight that it was like your tears had stopped on command, and you finally stopped shaking as he pulled you into his arms. Your face was pressed into his chest as he rested his chin atop the crown of your head, his hands bracing you and rubbing comforting circles on the small of your back. He murmured, “Maybe I’ve been a little too hard on you lately.”

Hearing him speak to you again with the same softness from your honeymoon phase made your heart swell with a love you hadn’t felt in a long time. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his broad back. You had him again, and you vowed not to make the same mistake of losing him twice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: what do you think would happen if Alpha 76 fell for another alpha? 👀
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, omegaverse

76 can’t help the flood of hormones, the rush of arousal he feels whenever he’s around you. Biologically, it just doesn’t make any sense. As another alpha, you shouldn’t inspire in him these feelings of carnal hunger. Whenever you walk by and 76 gets a whiff of your scent, he doesn’t feel the typical instinct to want to fight. He just wants to claim.

It doesn’t make sense, but he has to have you, and it’s easy enough for him to do it. Sure, you’re strong, but you just don’t compare to him. On top of being naturally endowed with the strength of an alpha, the man is a super soldier. He was genetically modified to surpass all others in terms of physical capabilities. Once he decides what he wants, you don’t stand a chance.

It’s in your blood to fight him and resist him with everything you have when he takes you away. You’ll punch, kick, and even bite him if he gets too close. You quickly learn, however, that biting… is a bad idea. It just adds more fuel to 76′s fire and makes him that much more eager to have you. The sounds you make when he wrestles you down and attempts to sink his teeth into the back of your neck sound absolutely pitiful to you, but you can’t help it. You’re scared, so scared to be claimed like an omega by a man with whom you never wanted to mate.

76 roughs you up like this on a daily basis, thinking that repeated exposure will make you more submissive to him. When he learns that this isn’t working, at least not as quickly as he would like, he has to seek out other methods. So he turns to artificial omega hormones and tries to get them in your system by any means necessary: orally, intravenously, anything. Whether or not you sit still and behave as he administers your daily dose is of no concern to him; as long as it’s in you, it’ll produce the desired effects soon enough.

He finally notices these effects in your body language and general behavior when he gets you in bed. You’re more willing to present your naked body to him, more receptive to his touch. This time, when he nibbles experimentally on the back of your neck, you whimper not out of resistance, but pleasure.

“See?” 76 murmurs, smiling smugly to himself as his canines dig deeper into your flesh. “Even you can be tamed.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i took a glance at ur f-list and oof. do you think you could write something with piss and 76? maybe 76 pissing on his s/o as a way to mark her?
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, violence, omorashi/watersports

You knew this was a bold plan from the moment you began conceptualizing it; you even thought yourself brave for attempting it. Now, however, that you were living it out, you quickly came to the realization that it was neither of those things. It was just plain stupid.

It was hard for 76 to keep you completely tethered down, considering he was a vigilante on the run currently based in a city as populated and bustling as Dorado. You had numerous escape attempts under your belt, each one sneaky and in the dead of night, and he caught you every time. It took a number of foiled plots before you finally accepted that this wasn’t working, so you shifted gears. The more you thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea to try and run off during the day.

Enough people were around that you could weave through crowds and go unnoticed, and 76 couldn’t do a damn thing to you while you used them as your protection. You knew he didn’t have the means to wipe out an entire mob of people in one go, and you knew he didn’t have the luxury of anonymity to afford making a scene. It certainly wasn’t his morals preventing him from killing everyone standing between the two of you; you’d frozen him in a tight spot from which he couldn’t break free.

So instead of just snatching you right back up, he simply followed. When you first came up with this plan, you didn’t put much thought into what would happen after you made it out and managed to hide in the crowd. You foolishly hadn’t anticipated him to go after you, considering the hefty bounty on his head, but he did. Slowly, predatorily, he prowled after you as you desperately wished to just disappear within the mob of people. Your heart was beating so fast and so hard that you could hear it in your ears, even over the surrounding buzz of the city. You understood now that you’d fucked up and you wished you could take it back, but you were so scared of what 76 would do to you once he caught you that your fear propelled you forward.

The more you resisted him by walking straight ahead with the crowd, the closer you felt to jumping from the frying pan and into the fire. You could only blend in with everyone else for so long before they realized the state of you: quivering lips, heaving, erratic breaths, and big round eyes, glassy with unshed tears. Like 76, you were also uninterested in making a scene, so you tried to regulate this flurry of inner turmoil on your own. But it was hard to calm down when each of his heavy footfalls seemed to sync up with your thudding heart.

You were mindlessly staring at the ground as you mulled over what to do when you suddenly realized a distinct lack of passersby within your view. Whipping your head up and around, you discovered the crowd was beginning to thin out as you accidentally entered a much less populated part of town. You paled at the rapidly unfolding reality of your plan going from bad to worse. A quick glance over your shoulder revealed 76 putting a little more fervor in his step; he, too, was aware of the fatal mistake you made and he was ready to capitalize on it. Stifling a shriek of terror, you looked around to see if there was any nearby cover. In the midst of your search, you were all too aware that your only remaining company existed in a few stragglers and 76, whose pace was getting faster.

Finally, your fight-or-flight instincts kicked in and pushed you into a sprint. The people were long gone and you were in for one hell of a punishment once 76 caught you, so you decided now was the time to make some distance. As expected, 76 began running after you, and the force of his boots on the asphalt felt like it was enough to shake the earth.

“Get back here,” he snarled, and the absolute fury in his tone seized your heart in an icy grip. It didn’t stop you from continuing to defy him, though; if anything, it only inspired you to start running faster. But you were no match for a super soldier.

No matter how much effort you put into getting away from him, 76 was quickly closing the gap between you and him with minimal exertion. Meanwhile, your legs were so tired that they trembled with every step. Quickly realizing that running in a straight line in his line of sight was largely ineffective, you decided to duck out in one of the many alleyways Dorado had to offer. Maybe you could lose him somehow.

As it turned out, this wasn’t an easy task when you didn’t know the way around yourself. You ended up getting halted more often now that you were faced with more obstacles, and your numerous pauses gave 76 just enough time to catch up and finally stop you with an unforgiving tackle to the ground. This level of brutality was completely unnecessary considering the leverage he had on you in this situation; you suspected it was just salt in the wound, a display of just how powerless you were to him.

He bodied you directly into a pile of trash in a puddle of muddy water, and the wind was knocked out of you with his sturdy torso landing atop yours. You felt like you’d broken a rib, but that was probably the least of your worries now that 76 had finally caught you. Pitifully, you looked up at him through tear-blurry eyes as he rose to his feet and brushed dirt and debris from his clothing. Standing at his full, intimidating height, he blocked the only way out of this alley. It was over for you.

“On your knees,” he barked. An unreasonable command, considering the state he’d put you in, but you were also in no position to refuse him. It took a while, and straightening up made your lungs feel like they were collapsing in on themselves, but you sucked it up under the notion that this pain was merciful compared to 76’s plans for you. He looked down at you and tilted his head, face impassive with that damn mask in the way. Then, he took a knee before you and fluidly removed his mask, giving you the honor of seeing his pure, uncensored rage. He glared at you, brows tightly knit and lip curled in disgust, and spat, “Look at you. You look and stink like a filthy mutt.”

You wanted to return his glare, but you were too scared to muster up the courage to do so. Instead, you just shivered from the dirty water you’d been thrown into and waited to be addressed again.

Slowly, 76 rose back to his full height and began unbuckling his belt. The sight was not new to you, and you closed your eyes with resignation as you mused that getting face-fucked while suffering a possibly punctured lung was pretty high up on the list of unpleasant experiences this man forced on you. However, it seemed he had new plans on how to kick you while you were down.

You flinched and nearly backed away altogether when the first splash of hot fluid made contact with your face. When you realized what was happening, you tried to duck your head or somehow back up, but even the slightest movement made your whole body scream out in pain. So you just took it, head hung in absolute humiliation, until 76 demanded you stay angled up towards him.

That wasn’t enough to satisfy him, though. “Open your mouth.”

Your body had such a violently negative reaction to his command, somehow trembling more than it already was as you furiously shook your head and whined behind pursed lips. All it took was the slightest kick of his steel-toed boot into your tender ribcage to get you to comply. Your mouth fell open and you resisted the urge to gag as his piss landed on your tongue and filled you. You didn’t swallow it, and he didn’t ask you to. It seemed 76 was only after your humiliation, and you’d say he got it the second you felt fat tears flowing out of your squinting eyes and rolling down your cheeks.

Once he finally finished, you immediately hung your head and spat the foul liquid out. You couldn’t move in such a way that would avoid making an even bigger mess of yourself, so you ended up spitting it all over your chest and legs. Still shocked and disgusted by what he’d just done to you, you couldn’t even lift your head. So 76 took the liberty of kneeling down after puting himself away, wiping your tears with a gentle thumb and enjoying the sight of you flinching as he did so. “There,” he murmured, and the satisfaction in his tone made your stomach turn again. “All cleaned up, and now you’ve got a good reminder of who you belong to.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Soldier punishes his s/o by beating them unconscious, but feels bad so tries to pleasure them while they’re asleep to make it up to them. Hope this isn’t confusing!
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, violence, somnophilia

76 didn’t want to hurt you, but he also didn’t feel the need to hold back on your punishments whenever you fucked up. To beat you within an inch of your life when you misbehaved just made sense in his mind, even if it did make his heart ache. He wished he could just have sweet, tender moments with you, but you always had to make everything so difficult.

You never seemed to learn your lesson either. As soon as your injuries healed from the last incident, you were back to making feeble escape attempts and refusing every one of 76’s advances, and he would have to discipline you once again. It was almost like you were egging him on, hoping he would beat you hard enough to finally put you out of your misery. The thought was violently pushed out of his mind the second it was conceived; he didn’t want to think that you hated him like that, not when he had so much love for you. If only you would just let him close enough to show you that love, then life would be so much better for the both of you.

This was the first thought to enter 76’s mind once the haze of anger cleared and he paused to catch his breath, looking down at what he’d just done. He’d wanted to kiss you good night, and you predictably refused. He didn’t even have to think about the first punch he threw; it just happened like an instinct to your misbehavior, along with all the other blows to your smaller, weaker frame. By the time stillness and clarity replaced the intense rage that filled his mind, you were passed out in a bloody heap on the ground. 76’s chest was tight. He could be tender, he knew it. You just wouldn’t let him show it to you.

At least, not when you were conscious.

Peering down at your still and serene expression, 76 couldn’t help but think about how peaceful you looked. You were never at ease when he was around, but now, you looked like an angel. Once he caught his breath, he swallowed hard and resolved that he could be good to you now that you weren’t cognizant to refuse him. Gingerly scooping you into his arms and being mindful of your fresh wounds, he moved you to the bathroom to clean you up and treat your injuries. You didn’t stir even once, and he worried the blows to your head might have been a little too much. After he dealt with the immediate wounds, he was quick but careful about moving you to bed.

76 set an active biotic emitter on the nightstand by your head, watching the golden light bathe your sleeping face. Now you truly looked cherubic. He remained standing over you, just staring, and thought he should leave you to get some rest. But at the same time, he didn’t want to leave you. He wanted to be sweet to you. Show you how sweet he could be.

The bed creaked under his weight as he took the place next to you. As he situated himself, your limp arm was jostled in such a way that your knuckles brushed against his knee. Just that accidental touch meant so much to him, since the two of you never had much meaningful physical contact in the past. 76 held your hand like it was a treasure and slowly, lovingly raised it to his lips. As he planted soft kisses across your knuckles, his other hand reached over to stroke up and down your inner thigh.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against your skin, looking down at you. He shifted positions just for a moment to shed your pants and underwear, but he quickly returned to you once you were bare. Lips on the back of your hand, fingers stroking along your thigh, he went on, “It hurts me more than it hurts you, believe me. Let me make it up to you.”

His hand crept from your thigh up to your sex, and he used deft motions to work you up into a state of arousal. He could tell you were enjoying yourself, as muted moans came tumbling out of your soft, plump lips. 76 leaned down to capture them with his own. It was the first kiss the two of you shared in which you weren’t fighting him – your first sweet and tender moment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: could u do a fic w solider 76 (yandere) where he forces his s/o to sit in his lap, run their hands thru his hair and call him their good boy and tell him how much they love him
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, violence, manipulation

It was amazing that you still resisted 76 considering the fear he instilled in you. Truthfully, your terror was more inspired by his brooding appearance and the things he _could_ do, rather than anything he’d _actually_ done. After first stealing you away, he never used any sort of violence against you. But whenever you got an eyeful of his muscles, the effortless way in which he carried around a gun the size of your torso, you knew he very well could.

The hypothetical threat of physical violence did always loom in the back of your mind, but it drifted further away the more you were exposed to 76’s surprisingly soft behavior. He wanted little more than quiet, tender moments with you, though he never pushed for them. You could tell that his loneliness didn’t outweigh his pride, and the ‘relationship’ between you two seemed to be in stasis for a while with neither of you making the first move.

Once 76 finally did begin initiating contact, you didn’t know any other way to react than by rejecting him. He accepted your refusal, albeit begrudgingly, and tried to give you some space. But he never gave up entirely. If a kiss was too much to ask of you, he would only try for a hug next time. And if you still refused that, then he would try to just hold your hand. He could have been asking for a lot more, and he could have reacted explosively every time you refused him, but he didn’t, so you unconsciously sank into a false sense of security. You believed 76 loved you too much to ever cause you any harm, no matter what you did.

Maybe this was true, but only up to a point. One too many refusals on your end, and you’d officially found the line.

In hindsight, you should have just submitted to his whims when he returned to your shared home, clearly in an awful mood. But it was so scary when he stormed over to you and suddenly grabbed your shoulders, apparently just trying to force a kiss on you. Too used to being let off the hook every time, you were quick to reject him and even shove him away.

Usually, when you rejected his advances, he would stiffen, sigh, and ultimately back off. This time, however, you were blindsided by the immense amount of rage that crossed his features as he bared his teeth in a snarl and latched onto your ankle. You were so terrified that you just tensed up, allowing him just enough time to apply all the pressure needed to result in a spine-chilling crunch and crack.

Your first reaction was to scream when you realized he’d fractured, if not completely broken, your ankle with _a single hand_ , but your wail died behind his palm as it slammed over your mouth. You could barely see him behind the tears quickly forming in your eyes, and then you shut them completely when his other hand, still wrapped around your ankle, squeezed even tighter.

76 tilted his head, like he couldn’t understand your pain. “What’s wrong? Does it hurt?”

You nodded frantically, and his palm was drenched with your tears.

“Is it so bad you’d do anything to make it stop?”

You bobbed your head up and down as quickly as you could, which, in reality, might not have even been that fast since you were starting to feel faint. If you got a glimpse at your own mangled ankle, you’d probably pass out immediately.

76 sat beside you on the couch before hauling you up into his lap with no regard for your fresh injury. When his hand left your mouth, you had to stifle your cries on your own. He was already fuming pissed, and you figured that hearing you make a single, unrequested sound would have set him off again. 76 pulled your chest against his and had you straddle him, holding you close in a position that would have conveyed affection and intimacy if you weren’t on the verge of passing out from your trauma. Ignoring your pain, he just stroked your cheek and murmured, “I’ve tried being good to you, sweetheart, but things have been one-sided for long enough. It’s time you learned how to properly behave.”

He reached for his bicep to pick out a biotic emitter, and your anguished tears quickly turned to tears of joy. It wouldn’t fix you up entirely, but it would give you some much needed relief. The way 76 dangled it in front of you, idly rolling it between his fingers, made you realize you were going to have to work for it. With trembling lips, you tried to string together your first coherent thought since this ordeal started. “I-I’ll behave, Jack… s-so please…”

76 continued to hold it just beyond your reach. “Show me then.”

At first, you didn’t have the sense to do anything other than stare at him, scared and confused. Then, when he gave an ‘encouraging’ squeeze to your busted ankle, you bit down hard on your lip and reached forward. You threaded your trembling fingers through his hair and tried to pet him affectionately, but your movements were terribly awkward and stiff.

It seemed to be enough for 76, whose eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into you, giving you the leverage to pull him close and rest your chin against his forehead. You were struggling to keep your eyes open at this point, as both the pain and the emotional trauma of your situation threatened to pull you under the surface of consciousness. If you didn’t get that emitter soon, it would be lights out for you.

“I love you, Jack,” you choked out, and your body’s tremors were beginning to die down only because it was probably getting ready to shut down altogether. While you were still mostly cognizant, you thought about what he would want to hear the most. In spite of everything, he was a lonely man who craved love and tenderness, so that was what you went with. “Y-you’re so good to me, such a good boy… I love you so much.”

And you sealed those words with a sweet kiss against the top of his head. At least, you attempted a kiss, but as your vision began blacking out and your head started spinning, it might have just been a clumsy mash of your lips against his head. Still, it was more affection than you’d ever given 76 in the past, and it must have been enough to satisfy him.

You saw the golden light envelope you before you realized you could feel it working its magic, already extinguishing the worst of your pain. As you threw your head back and allowed your body to soak in the rejuvenation, you could only imagine that your expression must have been damn near euphoric. The instant relief that filled you at such a rapid rate was like a high all on its own.

You couldn’t see 76 with your head thrown back like that, but the smugness in his tone was undeniable. “Looks like you’re learning.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: Reader was part of the Venice OP. Jack was already heads in love with her but the political mess consumed his entire time. She knew of his intentions, and smart enough to know she couldnt fuck with the Strike Commander, she hid behind Reyes' back. But now BW fucked up and Gabe'd been arrested, it was time he punished her as she deserved -aka reader is cuffed in an interrogation cell and Jack has his way with her and then takes her as his own- (super cool if reader doesnt sumit to him)  
> since retribution is just around the corner, how about jack with gabriel's so. the strike commander has been infatuated with her for a long time, but gabriel is always there to protect her- except not now. so jack not only takes advantages that he is gone on a mission, but also uses her as a way to vent his anger towards gabriel and his actions. and maybe to punish him too. he puts bites and marks on her skin fully knowing gabe will see them and forces her to enjoy every minute of it
> 
> jack morrison
> 
> contains: noncon, dubcon, abuse of authority, biting, cheating

The relationship between Jack and Gabriel had been going south for some time now. It was hard to believe that the two of them were best friends back when they were both still young, fresh-faced recruits. Now they could hardly be in the same room without lunging for the other’s throat. Gabriel resented Jack for doing none of the work yet receiving all of the glory, and Jack needlessly dangled his superiority and position over Gabriel’s head at every opportunity. Their lack of communication skills and mutual refusal to own up to their own faults steadily drove them away from each other, leaving them only thinly linked by their work.

Jack personally had another reason to linger around Gabriel, and that was the pretty little thing nearly always glued to his side.

He’d always thought you were a cute little thing, with a face far too angelic to be so deeply involved in Blackwatch’s shady affairs. Not only were you Gabriel’s lover, but also his second-in-command. The thought of you being wasted on him made Jack’s blood boil, and he entertained the idea of officially forbidding work relationships more often than he cared to admit. His infatuation with you didn’t outweigh his own pride, and he’d sooner die than make public the fact that Gabriel had something he wanted but couldn’t have.

Then the opportunity to make you his appeared on a golden platter. It came at the destruction of Rome’s Overwatch facility and a number of lives claimed by Talon, but it was worth it in the end. Ever the hothead, Gabriel was quick to fly into action to get some retribution, with or without Jack’s approval. And Jack just let him go, knowing he would take you with him and inevitably do something foolish that he could hang over his head. But the outcome was even better than anything he could have expected.

Rather than take him in quietly, Gabriel went rogue and murdered the perp you’d all gone after in Venice. On top of committing manslaughter, he’d alerted armies of Talon soldiers all throughout the sleepy city and outed Blackwatch’s existence to the public. He had hell to answer to once you all made it back to Switzerland.

As the commander of this operation, he was to take the fall. But that didn’t mean Jack couldn’t confront the rest of the group for a few… follow-up questions.

Because the two of them could barely handle a functional conversation, let alone an interrogation, Jack left Gabriel in the hands of Ana and Gérard. He went off to a more isolated interrogation room further into the base where you were waiting for him, pretty hands folded and cuffed in your lap. Any poise you might have been exhibiting faded in an instant once you watched Jack walk through the door. You rose to your feet, demanding, “Where’s Gabe?”

That he was the first thing you had to ask about made Jack frown. He shut the door behind him and locked it, slowly approaching you and gesturing for you to sit. You seemed like you were going to continue to stand in defiance, but you eventually capitulated. For a few quiet, tense moments, Jack just stared at you, taking in the look of resentment that agitated your features. Beyond the fact that he’d personally apprehended you, you undoubtedly disliked Jack thanks to your lover’s influence. Whether or not Gabe was actively telling you not to trust him, Jack didn’t know or care. All that mattered to him was that he had you alone now, despite Gabe’s best efforts in the past.

“He didn’t do anything wrong,” you said tersely, breaking the silence. “Antonio was going to get away with all the destruction, all those deaths he caused in Rome. Gabe was only doing what he knew you didn’t have the guts to do.”

Your scathing words landed a direct hit on his ego, and he might have struck you if he weren’t a more disciplined man, or if he didn’t have you in such a tantalizing position. The fact of the matter was that Jack had a number of possibilities at his disposal, and you were solely responsible for which option he’d end up choosing. You made his decision right away, since you seemed intent on behaving like a brat.

He slowly walked behind you, placing a palm on the top of your head to swivel you forward when you tried to follow him with your eyes. His hands found your shoulders as he looked at your reflection in the large mirror on the opposite wall. Your eyes were hard there too.

Abruptly, Jack yanked you to your feet and bent your body over the table, leveling the swell of your ass with his clothed crotch. Your unsuspecting body easily yielded to his, but you started to fight once you realized the position he had you in. When you opened your mouth to scream, he jammed two gloved fingers past your lips in order to shut you up. You tried to bite him, but your teeth through the thick material of his gloves just felt like kitten nibbles. Now that you were finally quiet, he ground himself against your ass, just in case he hadn’t appropriately gotten his intentions across yet. “You believe in Gabe that much, do you? This is happening to you because of him, you know.”

He removed his hand from your mouth only to rip your uniform off of your body, and you were stunned to see him tear up your fatigues like they were mere tissue paper. Your bra was quickly shredded as well before he pulled your pants and underwear down to your ankles. You nearly stumbled over them, but the support of the table and Jack’s strong frame behind you kept you upright. You looked at him over your shoulder, mortified to see him working on his own belt. “W-wait, stop–”

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, sweetheart,” he breathed, pulling out his cock and tugging in slow, deliberate strokes. You jolted when he traced the tip against your ass and rubbed himself against your dry entrance. His hand left you for a moment, but only to return bare as he began coaxing an unwilling arousal from your body. “Both you, and… the opportunity to give Gabriel what he deserves.”

You squirmed and struggled as violently as you could with the grip of a super soldier holding you in place. Predictably, you didn’t have much success, especially when he leaned over you and nearly crushed you with the weight of his sturdy torso against your back. You were still too stunned by the situation to protest with anything other than a weak, “Jack, please, you can’t do this!”

Your plea was cut short by a cry that emerged from your own throat, the result of Jack’s teeth sinking into the skin just above your shoulder blade. It had definitely been hard enough to draw blood, confirmed by the feeling of something warm and slick running down your spine. As he moved on to bite and nibble along the expanse of your upper back, he just murmured, “Who’s going to stop me?”

You bristled and jolted at every painful bite, and your lower body unwillingly received a constant stream of pleasure from Jack’s fingers against your clit. Every aspect of this situation was undeniably repulsive, and yet your cunt was growing so slick from the stimulation that you were beginning to drip onto the floor. You whimpered as the pads of his fingers traced your folds and ghosted against your entrance, not quite pushing in but giving you just enough of nothing to get you riled up.

“Tell me you want me,” he whispered, pulling his fingers away from you to curl them around his cock. He pressed himself against your pussy and thrust forward, simultaneously coating his shaft with your arousal and rubbing hard enough against your clit to make you jolt. Your reaction was satisfying enough to make him persist.

Though you could only stand to refuse with an unconvincing shake of your head, you staunchly resisted him with all your heart and soul. At least, you thought you were.

“Come on,” Jack demanded impatiently, grabbing onto the meat of your waist as he continued rutting against you. He hadn’t even entered you, but the noises were just as obscene as if he did. “Just say it. At this point, you’re too wet to cry that this isn’t consensual.”

When you still didn’t answer, he started teasing you. Lining himself up with your entrance and applying just enough pressure to make you feel like you were being spread, only to slip away and rub against your swollen clit instead. Your resolve was steadily crumbling under that stimulation and the feeling of his harsh bites turning to hickeys and feather soft kisses. Just a few more thrusts of his hips and you were shamefully asking him to put it in.

Jack smiled meanly at you, but he didn’t keep you waiting any longer. He slid into you in one powerful stroke, forceful enough to push you forward on the table and make you cry out. He withdrew until only the tip parted your lips before slamming his entire length back in again. This brutal pace persisted, and you were ashamed to admit that it inspired an explosion of stars behind your tightly shut eyes.

Jack’s face was smug as you cried and mewled and shook your hips to beg for more. He grabbed you by your hair to lift you up and expose your bite-riddled neck to him. Quickly locating an unmarked spot, he dove in to devour you with a self-satisfied smirk. He couldn’t wait for Gabriel to see you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How about some angst? After multiple failed attempts, Reader finally managed to escape. During the first weeks, 76 was like a man possessed. So furious he could only see red, he searched everywhere for her without luck. As time went by, despair started to invade him, until the only thing he could feel was his own heartbreak. (Doesn't matter if he recaptures her in the future, I rather the focus to be a very sad old soldier)
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: violence, eye trauma mention

You were so rowdy when Jack first took you in. Defiant, completely unable to settle, and hell-bent on finding a way out no matter how many beatings you faced when your escape attempts ultimately failed. But day after day of getting your hopes up just to crash back down to earth and get punished for even thinking you could leave, you finally seemed to quiet down and accept your circumstances. Not only did you accept it, you fully embraced life with Jack. He was finally happy with you. He thought you were too.

Jack made the mistake of getting comfortable around you. Allowing you the freedom to roam around your shared apartment while he was out, trusting you to behave while he spent more time out – all of these decisions were mistakes that eventually led to his downfall.

Whenever he returned from a long shift at work, you were always there to greet him with a hug and a kiss. He was looking forward to your affection, especially now that he was coming back from a tough mission that had him absolutely beat. Your soothing presence was the only thing on his mind as he walked through the front door.

The image quickly left him as his nerves became flooded with the sensation of a sudden assault. He felt it before he realized a heavy, blunt object had been smashed into his visor, immediately shattering half of it and nearly getting into his eye if he hadn’t had the quick instinct to shut it. Ignoring the pain of broken glass slicing at the sensitive skin around his eyes, he moved about wildly to see the face of his assailant.

You stood before him with the base of a cracked lamp in your trembling hands, looking pretty wild yourself. Your eyes were blown wide and your chest was puffed with the adrenaline that accompanied your brash action, and Jack had only a few more seconds of shock-induced numbness to stare at you before you chucked your impromptu weapon and bolted out the door. Without dwelling too long on your motive for assaulting him, he took off after you, remarkably fast considering his condition.

But he just couldn’t close the distance between you and him. He was already tired from his mission, and you’ve left him with only one good eye to work with. Even his visor was useless to him, too fucked to turn on and aid him in finding you under the cover of the night. This was clearly something you’d planned extensively. The advantage was yours the second he walked through that door.

Finally, his injuries screamed so loud for his attention that he had to stop before he could find you. He didn’t know how long he’d been chasing you or how far he ended up because he was just that crazed in his effort to retrieve you. Now that he took the time to stop, his trembling legs and shredded lungs informed him that he’d been running for a very long time.

With a growl, he ripped his busted visor from his face. His fingers gingerly appraised the state of his eye and the surrounding area after you’d struck him, and he deduced it was something he could not treat by himself. He couldn’t continue to pursue you now, not in this condition. Not knowing where you were or having the means to easily get you back terrified him more than he cared to admit, so he had to calm himself down by reasoning that you were alone, scared, and without resources. You wouldn’t get far before he had the opportunity to retrieve you. Jack repeated these thoughts to himself like a prayer the entire time he limped back to his apartment.

\---

That night, Jack got by with a biotic emitter, but he made sure to see Angela first thing in the morning. He deflected her many questions and concerns about the cause of his injury and simply asked her to patch him up, which she did with minor dissatisfaction. There was enough history between the two of them for her to know when she shouldn’t pry, and he appreciated her for that.

Unfortunately, not everyone from Jack’s past was willing to be so amiable with him.

Even harder than approaching Angela was approaching Winston, who still had many grudges and grievances with Jack over his questionable conduct back when Overwatch was still an official organization. If it were up to him, he would have reached out to literally anyone else for repairs. However, because the recall only reunited such a small number of agents, Winston was the only one around who was wholly capable of such a task.

Winston didn’t even bat an eye when Jack came slinking into his lab, nor did he comment on the heavy amount of bandaging that covered his left eye. Jack chose to say nothing of it as well and instead cut right to the chase, slipping his damaged visor onto the scientist’s desk. “I need a favor.”

Winston’s stare hardened slightly before he turned his attention to the broken equipment in front of him. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand, examining the extent of the damage. Finally, he cut through the heavy silence with a solemn, “Not as many hands on deck with this recall… Since it’d be just me working on this, the earliest I can get it back to you is in two weeks’ time at least. Maybe even a month.”

The idea of you being away for that long made Jack’s chest tighten and his blood boil. “I need it sooner.”

Frowning, Winston turned in his computer chair and returned his attention to his monitors. “I don’t know what to tell you, Jack. If you want a functioning piece of equipment, you’ll need to wait. Perhaps you can take this time to lay low and not stir up any more news reports.”

Jack clenched his jaw at this remark, but he didn’t attempt a reply. Seeing as Winston was the only one capable of making the proper repairs, he truly wasn’t in any position to to be picking fights. When he thought about it objectively, a month sounded like a reasonable amount of time considering the damage you’d dealt to his visor, but he just couldn’t think reasonably when he thought about everything on the line.

Not that he could mention any of that here. With a curt nod, he turned on his heel and walked stiffly out of the room, already thinking about how to retrieve you even while at such a severe disadvantage.

\---

All of Jack’s time and resources were dedicated to tracking you down. He started with the apartment and all of your belongings, trying to find anything that might have hinted where you were headed or any other plans you might have made. Since this was obviously an escape you’d had planned for a while, he was sure you must have left some traces of it somewhere. Unfortunately, his search came up empty of anything peculiar, so he took to the streets.

He followed the exact trail you’d led him on that fateful night when you got away. He checked every corner, every alley, every possible nook and cranny that might have contained a trace of you. Of course, that night, you’d run off with little more than the clothes on your back, so it was unlikely that you would have dropped any sort of indication you were there.

For the next couple of weeks, he ran himself ragged in tearing up any place he thought you could have gone. As much as he’d come to trust you in the months leading up to your escape, going outside was an experience you seldom had, even if you were with him. So it was unlikely that you knew of any places to take shelter in or of anyone who would house you. You had to be somewhere on the streets, if you hadn’t already skipped town altogether.

The possibility of finding you again was starting to dim, but Jack wasn’t deterred. If anything, it only spurred him on further. You weren’t going to win against him, not after he’d kept you for so long. He felt that the longer you eluded him, the sweeter a victory it would be for him when he finally found you again.

That was what he told himself until the mantra started to lose its efficacy. He started to wonder if this ever really was a competition. Sure, he had the tendency to want to control you and exert dominance over you, but it was never ill-intentioned. Jack behaved the way he did because he always knew what was best for you, even if you wouldn’t accept that. He was the only man in the world who was good enough for you in every capacity: protection, guidance, love. For the first time, he questioned if he was too heavy-handed in correcting you and neglected to properly express that everything he did was out of love for you.

Not knowing where you were made Jack so damn nervous, even scared him like he was fearing for his own life. Part of the reason he took you in the first place was because he knew you couldn’t survive on your own. You were too soft, too delicate for the harsh realities of the whole rest of the world. Even if you couldn’t see that you needed his protection, Jack could see it. You needed him.

Every day he went out to look for you, and every night he returned home empty-handed and more disheartened than the night before. Physically, you were already gone, but he was starting to feel the emotional weight of that loss more deeply now that he just couldn’t seem to bring you back. Where could you have gone? What if you were in bad shape? Had someone else taken you instead? The idea that some third party might have gotten to you when he couldn’t just inspired him to go right back out again and conduct yet another fruitless search.

Everything he did just felt like a reminder of the futility of his actions. You were gone, and he was powerless to bring you back. The more he thought about where you were and what you were doing and if you were okay, the more he wondered those same things about himself. So consumed by finding you and bringing you home, he’d been neglecting his own mental and physical health. You were the only thing on his mind and he was practically killing himself over losing you.

When Jack briefly mused that a world without you was a world he didn’t want to live in anyway, he was jarred violently from his thoughts and forced to acknowledge something he’d never even considered before. All this time, he was the one most in need. He needed you so much more than he realized, and it was this epiphany followed by your escape that nearly tore him apart.

Before he could break down entirely, he forced himself to the base. It had been a month, so his visor should have been repaired by now. No matter how far you could have gotten, he convinced himself, he would surely be able to find you if he were properly equipped. What little hope he had left now rested wholly on the state of his visor. So he visited the base in the dead of night and slipped into Winston’s lab, desperate to grasp onto anything that made him feel like he could still find you again.

In the darkness, he rifled through various pieces of tech in different stages of completion to find his visor. It wasn’t anywhere around Winston’s main work area, so he started looking around the rest of the room. Finally, in a forgotten corner of the room, he found what he was looking for exactly as it was when he first left it with Winston a month ago.

Jack should have been mad. He should have been furious that the scientist clearly left this particular repair on the back burner, but he found that he just couldn’t exert the energy to be angry. After searching for you for so long, after getting his hopes up day in, day out just to be disappointed every single time, it was difficult to feel anything other than that perpetual despair. Slowly, he leaned over the table and picked up his visor. In it, he saw a reflection of himself: broken by you, and beyond any repair.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hello, I love your blog! Can I request a yandere/fluffy 76 fic where his s/o has adjusted to living with him, but is very timid and shy. She doesn’t reject his advances though, she just never initiates them. Jack stages an “accident” that hurts her and she comes running to him so he’ll cuddle up and comfort her, which was his plan all along.
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: dubcon, abuse mention, stockholm syndrome

Jack had you, physically, but much of his insecurity laid in his flimsy hold on your emotional attachment to him. It was clear that you were obedient not out of affection, but fear. After enduring all sorts of abuse and punishment, you learned that the easiest way to live was by keeping your head down and submitting to him. This satisfied Jack until he realized that this wasn’t the type of relationship he wanted. He wanted to move past the dynamic of captor and captive, and to something more intimate between a man and a woman.

It was a gloomy day in the middle of the week when Jack found himself more fixated on these thoughts than usual. He watched quietly as you worked around the kitchen, one of many roles you’d taken upon yourself when you submitted to being his little housewife. The role would be perfected, he thought, if you’d just show a bit of genuine affection to him. Without saying anything to alert you of his presence, he crept up behind you and wrapped his arms around your midsection.

He frowned when you predictably tensed in his touch. You looked back at him without ever relaxing, and stiffly accepted the soft kiss he planted on your forehead. Though it was obvious when he looked out at the pans and various other utensils you had in front of you, he murmured, “What are you doing?”

“Starting on dinner,” you replied mousily. Looking back at your setup, you informed him, “Ah… we’re out of cooking oil though. Do you think you can pick up some?”

Jack looked down at the stove with half-lidded eyes before glancing out a nearby window. The rain wasn’t coming down quite as hard as it had been earlier in the day, but it was still dark and dreary. While he wasn’t bothered by the idea of going out in such weather, he wanted to propose something he’d been mulling over for a while. “I’m kind of tired… Would you be all right going out yourself?”

For the first time in a long time, he saw something on your face other than quiet obedience. You looked truly thrown by his proposal, and with good reason. Ever since he’d taken you, you were never outside without him. Being let out at all was a rare occurrence, and now he was allowing you to go out on your own. Rather than appear enthralled by his offer, you seemed understandably dubious. “You… you trust me?”

He pressed an affirming kiss to your temple. “Don’t give me reason to regret that.”

It was a foreign experience, prepping you to go out by yourself. Jack equipped you with an umbrella and some money to go to a nearby store for the necessary sundries you needed. As he dictated directions to the store, your discomfort was becoming more and more evident on your face. Finally, you just spoke up, “Jack… you really don’t want to just come with me?”

That you were clinging to him made him happy, though he knew it was a result of trepidation. Regardless, he placed a comforting palm on the top of your head and replied, “You’ll be fine. Just follow my directions, get what you need, and come straight home afterwards.”

He practically had to force you out the door, and that was how he knew you weren’t going to try anything funny in an attempt to escape. You were broken in already to the point of hanging onto his every word, but he had to make sure. After allowing a few minutes for you to get far enough ahead on the path he’d given you, he finally went to observe.

You looked like a lost little lamb, trying to navigate through a world you hadn’t been a part of in a very long time. It had always been Jack’s preference to keep to himself, but such a lifestyle had become necessary ever since he’d acquired you. As a result, your shared home was somewhat remote, separated from the nearest town by a sizable stretch of forest. Jack had instructed you to walk right through it in order to reach your destination, knowing full well how difficult it would be for someone of your physical capabilities.

He predicted exactly where you’d stumble, though he didn’t expect you to end up in such bad shape because of it. You fell with a stifled scream, just because you were so accustomed to a lifestyle of keeping quiet. Jack appraised you from afar and determined that you must have twisted your ankle when you fell.

If he strained his ears, he could just make out the sound of your soft whimpers for help, and his heart skipped a beat when you called out his name with desperation. He didn’t want to keep you in such a pitiful state for long, so he quickly jogged towards you and easily made the jump that led to your accident in the first place.

The way your teary eyes lit up when you saw him meant you were too happy to even question why he’d come after you. Jack gathered you up in his arms and helped you out of the mud, and you quickly clung to him like he was your lifeline. It wasn’t quite the genuine affection he wanted, but it was more than anything you’d willingly initiated in the past. And now that you would be bedridden for at least the next couple of weeks in order for your injury to heal, he was sure that he would get to see a lot more of your loving side.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Any headcannon or drabbles of venom 76 or viper 76? I don’t see many fanfic or headcannon, but fanart keeps it alive
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon

You’d made a name for yourself as a notoriously good monster hunter, so much so that a small town located in a woodsy area practically begged for your assistance. The people living there claimed to have been terrorized by a particular snake monster for decades now, though it had gotten much more aggressive recently. They feared for their safety if the beast were allowed to go unchecked for any longer, and they promised you a hefty reward if you could take care of it.

While the money was always something to look forward to, you were more interested in chasing glory. The way these villagers spoke of the beast in such hushed and awestruck voices convinced you that they would be talking about you in like fashion if you could slay the monster that was troubling them. Money never lasted long, but you wanted your name to go down in history and to be revered as a legend for years to come.

You went around town to ask about this beast, but never came up with anything very helpful. All the villagers seemed to have the same information, both in content and quantity. But you couldn’t back down now, so you foraged ahead even as dangerously ill-equipped as you were in terms of knowledge.

You set off under the cover of darkness, late at night when you thought the beast would be asleep. The villagers told you to look out for iridescent teal scales and piercing eyes, red like spilled blood. It was apparently equal parts stealthy and aggressive, so you had your work cut out for you in locating and defeating it. You started by trying to find the obvious signs of this creature, such as any marks left by its tail or possible nesting areas. You were so caught up in looking that you didn’t realize something else had locked its sights on you.

Whatever assaulted you felt more man than beast. You were jumped on from behind and thrown down on your front like an animal, arms twisted painfully behind your back. When your assailant decided to flip you over, your eyes needed a moment to adjust and take in the figure looming over you. It seemed you’d been apprehended by someone who was large and powerfully built, covered head to toe in black tactical gear.

You tried to speak, but the guy was knocking the wind out of you with his forearm on your windpipe. Somehow you managed to wheeze out, “Who the fuck are you? What do you want?”

He only seemed interested in answering your questions with one of his own. “Why are you in these woods?”

The pressure on your throat let up slightly, as he seemed to have realized he was preventing you from being able to properly speak. “I got called in on a job… Bounty hunting.”

“What are you after?”

You furrowed your brows and bared your teeth in a scowl, more than a little pissed that this guy continued to grill you without once allowing you to straighten out and find your bearings. Still, responding to his questions seemed to be the only way to move things along. “The snake monster that’s been terrorizing that little village nearby. …And what are you doing here? Are you hunting that thing too?”

He didn’t answer, but he did stand and back away from you to give you the room to sit up.

You pulled your arms back in front of you with a bit of a huff, rubbing the sore parts defensively. “If you’re after that snake, I’m warning you to back off now. I’ve got dibs.”

Strangely, the man no longer seemed interested in the conversation, as his impassive mask was turned towards the direction of the village that sent you. “They hired a monster hunter, huh…?”

Reading his body language, you determined that he was very confident and comfortable in this position, so you thought to give him something to be uneasy about. You slowly reached for the dagger strapped to your calf, concealed beneath your pant leg. Surely he couldn’t see you moving in the dark.

The guy was damn full of surprises, it seemed, as he snapped back to you instantaneously. His grip was painful around your wrist as he not only disarmed you, but also dragged you some feet to pin you against a nearby tree. You grunted at both the impact of your spine against the bark and the way he twisted your arm to get you there. He had your own blade against your throat, forcing you to dip your head back and look at him. “I wouldn’t, if I were you.”

You wouldn’t let him intimidate you. “How about you tell me who you fucking are, then?”

He tilted his head, like he couldn’t understand the reason for your aggression. Then, unflinchingly, he used his free hand to pull his mask off of his face. What you saw beneath it turned your blood to ice, a sensation you hadn’t felt in a long time since you started this line of work.

Your fear must have been apparent enough to make him crack a slimy, hideous smile, all fangs and a forked, slithering tongue. His blood red eyes twinkled with delight as they stared down at you, and they were in complete contrast with the teal scales that sparsely covered the corners of his face. Now that you squinted, you could see that his clothing was not all black, but accented with a similar teal that shimmered only when the moonlight hit it just right.

He removed his neckpiece, and you could see that his throat was also adorned with scales, though in more concentrated clusters than the ones on his face. His tongue flicked out in a wicked smirk as he informed you, “I’m the monster they sicced you after.”

You must have looked like an idiot with your mouth hung open in surprise. You preferred that he took your expression as an effect of awe and not absolute fear, as in fact it was. Swallowing hard, you attempted to maintain an air of confidence. “Bullshit.”

He just shook his head, and you took that moment to note that his pupils were not round like a human’s, but thin and sharp like a real serpent’s. “Sorry to disappoint your expectations. But don’t blame yourself. Those village idiots never knew the full extent of their problem.”

Their misinformation was also yours, and you were genuinely scared to realize you weren’t adequately equipped to deal with your current situation. It was sloppy, too sloppy to be the work of a seasoned hunter like you, but hindsight wasn’t going to help you out of this now. Now that you were at the mercy of the enemy, you had to play things smart, so you kept your mouth shut and simply listened.

“Snakes shed their skins, you know?” he told you, casually grasping the back of his neck like the two of you were just making small talk. “You humans always make the mistake of assuming I’ve only got one form. …Gotta say, I prefer the legs. Forfeits some stealth in favor of mobility, but there’s still plenty of advantages.”

You finally broke eye contact with him to look down at his legs and simply marvel at how he functioned. That this creature could apparently shift between being bipedal and legless carried a lot of implications in his ability to continue eluding capture. The more you learned about him, the less likely it seemed you were finding a way out of this.

Just to cement the idea, he dropped the knife in favor of grabbing your neck directly. “You won’t be able to claim your bounty, but you’ll still do a service to that village. I’ve no need for them now that I have you.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: Imagine Jack being a devoted priest all his life, never doubting gods plan for him until he sets his sights on you, and it’s all over. He’s never seen someone so perfect for him, someone who awakes things in him that he’s never felt in his life. It doesn’t matter if he decides to associate you with a angel or demon in his mind. You’re still his reward for so many years given and he’s going to allow himself such a cardinal sin. After all, the Catholic Church comes to take in the night  
> ohohohoho, i saw you like demons and priests on your f-list. how about this: reader is a succubus and its priest jack morrison's job to deal with her, but she's harder to resist than he anticipates. ;) with love, ❄
> 
> jack morrison
> 
> contains: noncon, priest kink, demons, succubus, somnophilia, violence, teratophilia

Ever a diligent and observant man, Jack noticed immediately when a certain face stood out among his pews. He’d served this Church for so long that hardly any one of his parishioners were a stranger. You, however, were a bit of an anomaly, and he was instantly drawn to you by something he couldn’t identify.

You never attended Mass. In fact, he never actually saw you on Sundays. Instead, you visited the Church at odd hours, generally in the evening when the occupants consisted of few people besides himself. They had their own reasons for choosing silent, private prayer, and Jack understood that - you, however, never seemed to be praying. You never seemed to be doing much of anything besides sitting in the same back corner of the pews and simply observing. He wondered if you weren’t yet a practicing Catholic and if you felt too ashamed to sit in on a real Mass, which was why you were only ever here at such strange times.

Jack couldn’t find it in himself to deny someone who was curious about his faith, but something stopped him from actually reaching out to you. His interactions with you never went beyond silent observation; for as many times he’s caught himself staring, he could list an equal number of incidents in which he’d caught your eyes on him in turn.

Not only was it improper to stare, but his reason for staring was also indecent. You were an undeniably beautiful young woman and Jack berated himself for noticing. It was unbecoming, especially considering his livelihood, for him to think about you the way he did. At first, he thought he avoided you in order to save you from his own lechery. Then, the more your presence persisted in his life, the more peculiar habits he observed that made him start to question your own innocence.

You used to keep to yourself, never really doing anything to draw any unwanted attention. What used to be modest dress quickly became scant and promiscuous. Sweaters with too deep a neckline and skirts that revealed more skin than was appropriate led his eyes where they shouldn’t have been and his mind down the gutter. He tried to distract himself from his filthy thoughts about you, but even then, he was still thinking about you.

Jack wondered what a young pretty thing like you was doing, spending her nights in an empty Church. You clearly weren’t here for prayer or any of the Church’s other services. It was like you were here solely to be seen, and to watch others in turn. Occasionally, you’d both catch each other’s eyes, and he was always the first to turn away. The most unnerving instances always occurred when he looked up and found your eyes on him first, unflinching, and he was forced to break the contact. Even with his back turned, however, he knew you were still watching him.

Your stare was almost intrusive. He could almost feel your eyes tracing up and down his body, following the flex of his muscles beneath his pastoral garments with every move he made. The discomfort of it all got so far beneath his skin that he considered bringing up your presence to the other priests, until he had a revelation one day. Some private reflection led him to the conclusion that God put you in his life for a reason. He wasn’t so cruel that He would just throw you into Jack’s life and dangle you in front of him like a piece of meat before a feral animal. You had a purpose, one that was meant to test Jack’s dedication to the priesthood.

Clearly, you needed to be reformed. But God wouldn’t send a mere problem child to test the ability of a man of Jack’s calibre, so he figured there must have been more to you than your outward appearance suggested. Your problems surely ran deeper than odd and promiscuous behavior, and Jack studied you until he could find out just how deep they went. Now, when you caught him staring, he didn’t look away.

He might have burdened himself with more trouble in the form of your increased but still very much unwanted attention, but it was worth the risk when he considered all he’d learned. Jack noted a number of features and behaviors that suggested you were more than what you presented yourself to be, but none were more curious than your peculiar aversion to the many crosses hung up around the Church.

— 

The first time you decided to interact with Jack beyond staring at him, you slinked into the confessional with him. He watched the shadow of your figure shift, then ultimately settle behind the flimsy screen that served as a barrier between you and him.

“Forgive me, Father,” you said, your tone so sultry it was bordering on irreverent, “for I have greatly sinned.”

Jack kept his voice soft, but he hardened his heart. “Tell me what you have done, my child.”

He could practically hear your smile when you went on, “Well… I’ve been having… impure thoughts. I find myself lusting over men I can’t have.”

“And what do you do about those desires?”

Though the booth was dimly lit, Jack could still catch even the slightest movements when they happened right in front of him. His eyes fell to the screen before him, which was being shifted and pushed aside. It was possible to slide it open from either side, but it wasn’t quite common knowledge among the regular parishioners who walked into this confessional. With nothing separating you from him, you caught his eyes in an intoxicating stare and began stroking up and down his thighs. “Even though I know it’s wrong, I just have to have them… If I don’t go after these men, I feel like I’ll die.”

His lips were tightly pursed as you started to climb into his side of the booth, emboldened by the fact that he wasn’t pushing you away. However, he also wasn’t reciprocating. He just sat back, tolerant as you moved his hands out of his lap to seat yourself there in their place. You cooed at his stoic expression and placed your hands on the back of his strong neck, trying to get a reaction out of him by grinding down against his clothed crotch.

“You want me too, don’t you, Father?” you questioned, lowering your lips in front of his but keeping just out of reach. Even then, he didn’t bat an eye. “The way you’ve been staring at me lately is so indecent… so _hungry_ …”

You gave another rough grind against his crotch, which you could feel growing distinctly stiff. With a triumphant smile, you left a trail of kisses down his cheek and jawline until you reached his neck. You slipped a slender finger beneath the collar of his shirt to expose more skin to your nipping teeth. The feeling of his throat tensing against your lips made you smirk.

“That’s it, just give in…”

“I’m insulted you think I’m that easy.”

His words made you stiffen and immediately look up, only to be met with searing pain just inches beneath your left eye. You fell back with an ear-piercing shriek and tried to soothe the burn by pressing your palm tightly over your wound. When you looked down, your hand came back bloody and inhuman in pigment. The sight was alarming only because you knew you’d been caught.

Jack loomed over you with rosary beads tightly wound around his palm, the small cross at the end of it still smoking from where it touched your face. His once impassive expression quickly became one of disgust, and you knew your disguise was starting to wear off in areas other than your hand. “A succubus… Cursed beast, how dare you enter this holy place?”

You responded with a humorless smile, crooked and with a startling number of sharp fangs. Disguising yourself as a human was starting to get suffocating anyway. “I don’t expect you to know this, but you celibate bastards taste the best.”

Apparently turned off from the idea of conversing any further after your crude remark, Jack produced a small vial of holy water from his pocket and began dousing you with it. He spoke a soft prayer in Latin that you could barely hear over your agonized screams. Your body twisted with each contact of the liquid fire on your skin, and Jack didn’t stop until you fell limp before him.

— 

You were surprised to wake up and find yourself bruised, but mostly intact. Any attempt to move your limbs was met with resistance, likely from chains if the cool metal against your ankles and wrists was any indication. You tried to examine yourself as best you could through your bleary eyes, and you found that you’d reverted back to your human appearance. Perhaps you’d taken too much of a beating for your body to support your true form.

When your head stopped spinning and your vision cleared, you realized you were naked. Even more alarming was the sight of your would-be victim between your legs.

Jack paused momentarily to wipe the sweat from his brow and to acknowledge the fact that you were now conscious. “You’re awake.”

You just stared at him, truly stunned, before turning your attention to the junction where you were both joined. Judging by how slick you were and how much energy he seemed to have spent, you surmised that he must have been fucking you for some time while you were out of it. It was shocking at first just because of how straight-laced he seemed, but the thought that he was more corrupt than you initially believed just brought a smile to your face. “Taking advantage of a woman who can’t say no is absolutely vile, Father.”

He covered your mouth with his palm, purposely putting a bit more pressure into the fingers that brushed against the cross-shaped burn on your cheek. You moaned behind his hand both from the pain of his touch and the pleasure of his cock starting to rut inside you once again. Likely, the only reason you were alive right now after sustaining his assault in the confessional was exactly because he chose to violate you. But, as his fingernails dug into your wound and made you hiss, you wondered if his reasons for saving you were benevolent at all. “You’re not a woman. You’re a monster.”

“And is that how you’re justifying breaking your sacred vow?” you breathed out when his hand slipped down to your throat instead. Even with his grip tightening around your windpipe, you still managed a mean smile. “What a horrendous fall from grace, Father. Looks like I’m taking you down to Hell with me.”

A harsh thrust up against your sweet spot made you feel more pleasure than you cared to admit, so you just shut your mouth and held your breath instead. Jack lowered his forehead to yours, forcing you to look up into his piercing blue eyes as he deliberately ground against that bundle of nerves, like he was trying to coax a slow, torturous climax out of you. That your will was being worn down by a mere human, a priest at that, made your blood boil beneath the surface of your skin. “That’s if I decide to let you go at all.”

You felt a brief shock of panic go up your spine, but you forced yourself to ignore it. He was just being cocky now if he thought he could contain you. “You think you can keep me here?”

“I know I can,” he said with finality, and he had a crucifix against your breastbone before you could even try to jolt away. The familiarity of the burn didn’t make it any less painful as you screamed and convulsed underneath him. Jack continued fucking you through your agony, finding it easier to work up towards his release now with the way you tightened around him.

When he finally threw the crucifix aside, a deep red cross-shaped scar remained in its place. You were almost too preoccupied with the aftershocks of pain to even notice that Jack came inside of you. Your legs were trembling as he pulled out of you, dragging out some of his oozing seed along with him. He’d fucked you dumb, tears and drool spilling down your face as you glared at him and spat, “Insolent human… I’ll fucking kill you…!”

His eyes were so cold when they looked at you and traced up and down the scars he’d given you that evening. You were ashamed to admit you were almost afraid of him - to think, a human could be more warped than you were. Wordlessly, Jack stalked off and returned with what appeared to be a small vial of anointing oil. He pressed his thumb against the opening of the bottle just to get the tiniest portion, yet it stung like hell when he brought it to your forehead. You willed yourself not to scream, instead choosing to fight uselessly against your restraints as he painted a simple cross. “You will be reformed. Blessed are the wicked who are healed by my hand.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What if 76 finally thinks he's worn down this girl he captured a while back, he thinks she's been behaving well recently and thinks that she's finally fallen for him. He takes her outside for the first time to celebrate but she tries to cause a scene in order to escape. Hope you feel better soon!
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, violence, death, blood, gore, kidnapping, horror

You didn’t know whether or not to call yourself lucky. At the very least you could call yourself alive, and that should have been lucky enough, right? Especially since you were the sole survivor of a camping trip gone wrong. You’d watched your friends and your lover get murdered in cold blood, and after a night of fighting for survival you got away with your life. That meant you were lucky, right?

But you didn’t get out of there by your own merit. You didn’t even get out at all. The only reason you were still alive was because the killer who was hunting your group took a liking to you and decided to keep you for himself. And that was just about the unluckiest thing you could think of.

He never hurt you in your time spent with him. At least, not intentionally or in the manner he’d hurt your friends. He truly seemed to like you, and while you were comforted by the fact that he didn’t want to kill you, the alternative of spending the rest of your life with him was not much better. The man whom you’d come to know as Jack brought you to live with him in isolation, in a ratty old shack in the woods where he hunted and killed anyone dumb enough to disturb him. Your group had fallen under that category and you were its final girl.

For all you’d seen him do to your friends, he could be surprisingly gentle and patient. He put up with the first few weeks of your hysteria and denial of your situation, and he took care of you even when you were uncooperative. It seemed that even killers wanted companionship and you were the companion he wanted. Even a man like him had intimate needs. You resisted him the first time he claimed you but it put you in such a uniquely vulnerable position that your fire didn’t last for long.

Days turned to weeks, and suddenly months had passed since the incident. Jack was happy with you. You were beginning to grow complacent. Perhaps he took your lack of drive as mere boredom and tried to remedy that by giving you a change of scenery. You were rarely let out of the rundown shack you both lived in, but one day he took you out on a walk with him. It was only through the forest and nowhere near the closest town but it was something. He took your hand in his in a grip that was both gentle and on guard, like he still couldn’t trust you not to run away. You’d been his for months now and you doubted anyone was still looking for you. You were probably assumed deceased along with your friends. All you had left was Jack and no will to fight him.

That is, until another group much like your own had stumbled onto Jack’s haunting grounds with the intention of camping out for a few days. He saw them before you did, stopping dead in his tracks as his grip around your hand abruptly became much tighter. You looked up to see what had him so tense and felt something you hadn’t felt in a long time. The hope that you could escape him suddenly embraced you, and he must have seen it in your eyes because he shook his head no, flat-out denying the plan that was turning gears in your mind. In your time with him you’d learned to listen to him and gain his favor, but all that hard work was chucked out the window when you broke out into a sprint towards the first people you’d seen in months.

The sound of Jack’s displeased growl was the farthest thing in your mind when you thought about returning to your old life. It wouldn’t be exactly the same but it would be better, far better than what you had with him now. As the group got away from you, one person lagged behind. They were just slow enough for your weakened limbs to be able to catch up and you threw your hand out to try and get a grip on the handle of their bag.

But you just weren’t quick enough. Before you could wrap your fingers around the strap you watched the person in front of you go down in a sea of scarlet. You couldn’t immediately process what was going on, but the realization that Jack had buried his hatchet deep in the side of their neck nearly reduced you to tears. Your legs gave way and you could do little more than watch helplessly as he went on to hack them to bits, using far more force and anger than you’d seen him use in the past.

By the time he was finished, Jack was covered in blood and the camper’s face was unrecognizable. You felt sick to your stomach and tried to look away, but he didn’t seem too keen on letting you off so easy. Roughly hoisting you up by your wrist, Jack unwound the chain around his left arm and instead affixed it to you. He secured it around a nearby tree trunk to ensure you couldn’t break free. Finally, to add insult to injury, he dragged the bloody and lifeless corpse over to you so you could see what you’d caused.

“This happened because of you,” he gritted out beneath his mask, and the sound of his voice made you shiver. For the most part he’d been a taciturn lover, generally only expressing his affection through action and reserving his reprimands for words. This was one of those occasions but it was so much worse than any of your previous slip-ups. If there was ever a point in time Jack intended to use violence against you, it would be now. “And the rest of those campers are going to die tonight, all because of you. I’m going to go take care of this and you’re going to sit here and think about how you’re going to earn back my trust.”

The sound of his hatchet being yanked out of his latest victim’s throat almost made you heave. As he stalked off like a man possessed, you sat there and prayed that this group would be luckier than your friends were.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Imagine Slasher!76 chasing you. You ran faster than ever, but he still kept the peace. You fought viciously, but you were no match for his strength. Out of options, you hid. Or tried to. There was a hole in the cabin wall and you tried get pas it but the all wood gave away and collapsed, trapping you with half your body in one part, waist down in another. Then you heard, felt the creature behind you. A hard something pocking your ass and oh, fuck, seems killing you wasn't his priority anymore...
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, stuck in a wall

Fighting him wasn’t even an option. You’d seen firsthand what a threat he was with a revving chainsaw in his hand, felling both heavy trees and your own friends alike. Far more than a maniac in the woods, he seemed to be a monster.

So fighting was out. Running, your sore legs screamed at you, didn’t seem to be possible for much longer either. The only two alternatives that remained were hiding or dying, and you vastly preferred the former.

The grounds were large and you’d been running long enough that he likely lost you by now. You reasoned that he wouldn’t think to look for you back at the cabin he’d first intruded when this nightmare began. Not wanting to risk being spotted if he happened to be around, you crept past the shattered windows and half-destroyed front door in favor of a more unconventional entrance.

In the lonely back area of the cabin existed a hole just big enough for you to climb in through. Warnings to avoid touching it and other signs that talked of repairs coming soon were placed all around it but you couldn’t pay them any mind, not when your life was at stake. Stopping in front of the crater almost made you collapse on the spot, as your body was too high on adrenaline to even process not being in motion. You tried to calm down by taking deep breaths, but they shuddered and trembled under the weight of your fear. Realizing you couldn’t relax until you were inside the cabin, you carefully bent forward and started to ease your way through.

The warning signs had been there for a reason. With a crash the wall seemed to cave in on itself, and as it seized your waist under the weight of heavy fallen materials you experienced a brief flash of fear that the whole cabin would collapse on you as well. Remarkably, the rest of the structure seemed sound; this portion of the cabin was sectioned off from the rest so its instability seemed to be a problem entirely its own.

If you weren’t going to die from being crushed, then you would die when the killer found you because there was no way he didn’t hear that. You squirmed and tried to pull yourself through but the pain on your waist was too great. It was crushing you, but any attempts to squeeze out was going to rip you in half. Capable of little more than flailing your limbs uselessly, you felt tears spill from your eyes and you began saying your prayers.

Since you were stuck, the killer didn’t seem to have any intention of creeping up on you slowly. Your feet dangled off the ground at this angle but your toes just barely brushed against it, and you could feel the earth trembling under the weight of the man who’d been pursuing you all evening. He was obviously standing right there but he didn’t act immediately, perhaps astonished by the sight before him and taking it all in. You shut your eyes, bracing yourself for the feeling of a chainsaw splitting your body in two.

But it never happened. You jumped and stiffened when a cold hand pressed against your lower back, the touch experimental and almost soft for a man whom you’d just witnessed slaughtering your friends earlier in the evening.

Then his hand dropped to your ass and for a moment, you thought you went brain dead. When his groping and squeezing touches persisted you were forced to recognize what was really going on. You wriggled and squirmed in a vain attempt to get him off of you, but the sight of struggling prey must have only gotten him more worked up.

The killer slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of your pants and underwear and yanked them down to your ankles, leaving you exposed. You shuddered at the feeling of the brisk night air lapping against your bare skin. His hands returned to your flesh, this time free of the gloves that previously dressed them, and resumed squeezing and stroking. You felt his thumbs slip between your cheeks to spread them and give him a better look at your most vulnerable parts. The pad of his finger stroked over your hole like he was trying to ease you open, and you nearly choked when he slipped it in.

He moved slowly at first, simply feeling you rather than attempting to stretch you open. The digit was ice cold in comparison to your tight scorching walls, and the sensation was emphasized as another slipped in beside it. He thrust them deeper and faster and spread them, making your resistant insides more soft and pliable. His motions had the added unfortunate effect of coiling a knot deep within your belly, one that was abruptly neglected when he withdrew from you.

You weren’t without him for long as a foreign yet familiar appendage rested between your ass cheeks. Not being able to see what was happening to you but feeling every inch of it was scary enough to make your heart seize in your chest. Now, you truly couldn’t run or fight. You couldn’t even hide. Your only option was to lie there and take it, maybe even cooperate to make it easier for him so he would hurry up and finish.

Though he’d fingered you, it didn’t appear to be enough. Either your body was just that resistant or he was very big; he was relentless either way, mindlessly pushing forward in spite of your horrible screams. Maybe it was exactly because of your screams that he kept going, like your pain directly resulted in his pleasure. His rough palms found either side of your waist as he sank in completely and bottomed out. Then he began moving. His pelvis slammed against your backside with each forceful thrust and pushed you forward just enough to scrape the debris against your raw midsection. The awful friction both against your waist and deep inside of you forced tears out of your eyes as you tried your hardest to endure.

He fucked you so harshly and for so long that you eventually just went numb. You could still feel him humping into you with all the strength of an unrestrained beast, but your more delicate areas had been so abused by this point that you just couldn’t feel anything. If it weren’t for the wall holding you up in place you would have collapsed, limp and motionless.

Then your nerves abruptly sparked back to life, sending a jolt up your spine and making you twitch in response to something thick and hot seeping inside of you. The killer was finished, finally, but it only inspired within you another feeling of dread and a question you tried desperately to keep out of your head.

What now?

As he slowly pulled out of you, your mind raced through a number of hypothetical events but only one concrete conclusion. No matter what happened after this, you were certain that you would die.

You braced yourself a second time for an assault that never came. Instead, his palm cupped your ass and stroked in small, gentle circles. If he was going to say something to you, it was cut off by a distant scream that made your blood run cold. The motion of his hand stopped for a moment, and then you felt a light, almost affectionate tap. “I’ll come back for you.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: U already know what time it is B] I'll hit you with something broad and let your imagination carry you: How about Slasher 76 stalking after Reader, who happens to be an award-winning and well equipped hunter? (Im trash for your Reinhardt stuff but my favorite has to be the one where he chases you through the forest and breaks your legs)
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, violence, blood

Jack liked all kinds of prey that foolishly wandered into his woods, but he did have his favorites. Campers tended to be the most boring since they were usually stupid college kids who weren’t physically or mentally equipped for a night of chase. They went down easy and the game finished fast. Hikers were a bit more interesting because they were fit, but it seemed they were better at running than really putting up much of a fight. For him, the most exciting game was definitely the hunters. They always waltzed into his woods thinking they were at the top of the food chain, and it gave him such a rush to put them in their place.

The hunters typically ran in packs so Jack’s joy was almost endless whenever they showed up. But you were a peculiar one. You’d showed up alone.

Jack tilted his head as he watched you and the pure arrogance of your decision to set up deep in the middle of the forest. Besides him, no one resided out here for miles. You must have been pretty confident to not only go in alone, but also to further isolate yourself from the civilization beyond these woods. Confident, but stupid.

His cold, stiff hand twitched at his side as it hovered just over the hatchet strapped to his thigh. You were so much smaller than him to the point of looking delicate, but he hoped you would entertain him for at least a little while.

Once you were satisfied with your tent, you hauled a large bag over your shoulder and set out into the brush, likely in search of wood for a fire. Not wanting to get too eager, Jack let you get a bit of a head start before following you. The treetops were dense in the path you’d taken, cutting off the dim moonlight that shone over the desolate land. You’d be harder to find but that was all a part of the fun.

A step forward met the tip of Jack’s boot with unnatural material. He looked down and squinted to find himself less than a step away from walking right into a bear trap. So you were already fixing for prey even though you had an incomplete campsite? Jack thought it odd but it was mere background noise in his mind as he squatted down to get a closer look at the trap you’d placed. It was heavy grade stuff, like you wanted to incapacitate a grown grizzly bear right on the spot. This area had once been a popular spot for big game hunting but the population was decreasing. Either the larger animals were getting killed too quickly or they adjusted and migrated elsewhere. If you were truly an experienced hunter, you should have known the kind of wildlife you’d be able to find here. Perhaps you were more stupid than you were confident, and that suited Jack just fine.

Jack slowly rose to his full height just in time to hear what sounded like a crossbow going off and an arrow whizzing past his head. He didn’t flinch but he did blink, momentarily confused by the foreign sound. The darkness was all-encompassing in this area so he needed a moment to find you ahead of him, and the way you were posed with another arrow loaded and ready to go revealed that you were aware of his presence. Maybe you knew you were being watched the moment he started after you.

Clicking your tongue and holding your crossbow steady, you called out, “Not as tall as I thought you were.”

Jack perked up. You were addressing him directly. So you weren’t here by accident or by chance then. You’d entered this forest with the intention of encountering him.

You’d kept quiet, perhaps waiting for a reply from him, but when he failed to respond you took it upon yourself to keep the conversation going. “Losing a loved one can make people go crazy, you know. Crazy enough to hire someone like me and find whatever’s in this forest killing innocent people, and kill it myself.”

Now that was intriguing. Jack had experienced a number of hapless victims who tried to fight back, but never one who entered these woods with the specific goal of killing him. Something about your intention and your self-assuredness was the most exhilarating thing to happen to him in a long time, and his slow-beating heart seemed to jolt back to life. He stepped over your trap and barreled towards you like a man possessed. The sudden movement took you by surprise but you quickly regained your composure, leveling your arrow right between the eyes of his mask.

You fired, but Jack was quicker than you’d anticipated. He ducked out of the way and continued to evade each of your arrows until you were down to your last one. Your last attempt was particularly crushing, as he grabbed the arrow by the middle and snapped it between two large hands. You looked like you wanted to run but you refused to let fear cross your features as you stood tall, only backing up when you needed to. Jack moved in but kept a respectable enough distance to ensure you’d stay to at least hear what he wanted to say.

“I’m going to let you run. And then I’m going to chase you. If you put up a good enough fight, I won’t kill you right away.” You couldn’t see it behind his mask, but his mouth was split open in a wide, ghastly smile. “I want to have fun with you.”

The resulting expression on your face suggested his graciousness had offended you. “Don’t underestimate me.”

With two long strides, he easily closed the distance between you and seized you by your throat. Now you were scared, your feet coming off the ground as your breaths frantically tried to push past the obstruction of his hand. You looked delicious and he swore this wouldn’t be his last time seeing you like this tonight. “I’ve been out here hunting longer than you’ve even been alive, kid. You’re going to need all the advantages you can get.”

With that, he tossed you into a pile of leaves and readied his hatchet. He didn’t advance on you right away, however. He waited for you to gather your bearings, pick up your stuff, and give him one last scathing look before running off with your tail between your legs. Then he waited some more. He wanted to make this last.

—

It was true, your bark had come with some bite. Maybe Jack was overeager. Maybe you really were as good as you boasted to be. Regardless, one of your more carefully hidden traps had successfully mangled his leg and got the blood flowing. It wasn’t often Jack’s prey actually managed to get a hit on him, and as painful as it was, he couldn’t even bring himself to be mad. All he could feel was excitement.

Clearly you hadn’t expected this outcome either, since you were too stunned by his pained howl to capitalize and get away. Jack bounced back quicker than you did, freeing his calf of the steel teeth that seized him and quickly ambling over to you. Even with his injuries he was still faster and stronger. Or maybe it was exactly because of them that he had even more adrenaline in his system than usual, just enough of it for him to throw you over his shoulder and carry you back to your own tent.

By then you were too tired, cold, and scared out of your wits to wriggle your way to freedom. This little game started hours ago and you’d been on the run ever since. Your traps were all exhausted and evaded (save for the one), and your resources were all used up. You seemed ready to accept your death, but you couldn’t swallow your pride.

You mouthed off the whole way back to your own campsite, going on and on about how Jack wouldn’t get away with this. How someone out there would come along and beat him at his own game. How your presence here was just the beginning. You wouldn’t shut up until he threw you down onto the air mattress in your tent.

When you realized he didn’t intend to kill you, you changed your tune real quick. You were desperate, begging for anything other than this once he started pulling your pants down. For whatever reason death was a more dignified way to go than to stay alive and be used for his own personal entertainment a little while longer. You were so weak with fatigue that Jack didn’t even feel the need to tie you down; in fact, he preferred to feel you pathetically wriggle and fight against his larger build.

You went from shrieking and cursing and promising you would kill him to whimpering like a wounded animal once he flipped you over and sank his cock into you. Your body was tight and resistant to the foreign intrusion, but Jack was already intent on having you, all of you, submit to his will. He forced his thick cock in until your body started to take it, even if the delicate flesh had to tear just to accommodate him. If not by any leaking arousal, his movements would be made smoother by your blood.

Something filled you with a second wind as you screamed and tried to claw yourself away from him, to no avail. Jack’s hands easily seized yours on either side of your trembling body and he held you still, now at a better angle to push his cock in all the way to the hilt. Your grunts of resistance quickly devolved into sobs, and he grabbed you by the top of your head so he could closely watch the way you cried.

Jack looked upon your teary face with fondness. “You’re not bad, kid,” he gritted out, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten, tighten, and then snap as he buried himself deep inside of you. He groaned and gave a few more shallow thrusts, pushing his seed further still into your aching body. You suddenly went limp in his grip so he was quick to try to revive you, lightly slapping a dirty hand against your damp cheek. “Maybe I won’t kill you after all. More fun when you scream.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: Omegaverse: soldier 76 and reader captured by talon. Afab Reader goes into heat ;)  
> OOO REQUESTS???? Sex mist? Either reaper or soldier 76, whether they get stuck together or they're the ones giving reader the mist is up to you! Female reader please!
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: consensual, omegaverse, sex mist, aphrodisiac

Once Talon captured you both, Jack was sure the two of you were as good as dead. The only question was how they would go about it. Reyes might kill you quickly since he didn’t have nearly as much of a bone to pick with you and likely just wanted you out of the way. He had a lot of history and unresolved issues with Jack, which he would probably ‘solve’ through long, torturous means.

But the thought of you meeting any harm made Jack’s face twist into a frown beneath his mask, so he tried to steer away from thinking like that. Far from the age of optimism and hope, he tried not to get too chipper either. The way he saw it, as long as you were both still alive and together, everything was fine at least for the moment.

The room they had you shacked up in was different from a standard prison cell. It contained only one door to serve as both an entrance and an exit, and there were no windows or ventilation shafts. It seemed to be airtight and monitored to some degree, so escaping undetected would be impossible.

Jack’s observations of the room were proven mostly correct until unseen fixtures in the walls suddenly opened to pump in some sort of gas. He was alert, noting the hue of the mist and immediately pegging it as the same substance that occupied Widowmaker’s venom mines. His mask protected him so he didn’t even think of himself; his first priority was having you hold your breath. But that would only work for so long.

The idea that you would soon turn blue from a lack of oxygen, stolen right from your bloodstream by the poison that was slowly invading your system, scared him. Jack hadn’t been scared in a long time, but losing you made him feel all sorts of things he didn’t know he still had the capacity to feel. Then he started feeling something else entirely when you didn’t react to this mist quite like he expected.

Instead of growing weak, you seemed lively. Desperately so, and when you fell into his larger frame you were hot to the touch. He wondered if Talon was researching further into the use of biological warfare and they wanted to use you as a test subject. But when you began pawing at your own clothes in an attempt to get them off, he realized what it was they’d pumped into the room.

Fucking perverts. What kind of data were they planning to get out of this?

“Jack,” you whined, trying to remove his mask before you’d even fully undressed yourself. The sight of your bare shoulders and juicy breasts made him swallow hard. “Jack, I feel funny… I think… I’m going into heat…”

In the past, the aroma of your heats had been strong enough to push him into a full-blown rut, which was why you always made a point to take your suppressants regularly and visit your doctor if ever anything felt off. But now you had no choice but to breathe in the room’s tainted air, to lose yourself to your biology and the primal instincts that came with it. And that left Jack with a choice: either he could ignore your needs and protect you in your vulnerable state, or he could physically help you out of your predicament.

As your delicious scent began permeating through his loosened mask, the latter option was starting to sound a lot more desirable.

All he needed was one more whine out of you and the feeling of your supple breasts pressing against his body to make him move. The first thing he did was rip his mask off, letting it clatter to the ground as he pulled you up into him. You gasped as he lifted you off your feet and secured your legs around his waist, at which point you moaned when your crotch made contact with the stiff material of his pants. You ground against him again and again while he kissed you until he lowered you both to the ground.

Jack got you out of what remained of your uniform before working on himself, too high on your scent to bother doing anything beyond unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. You mewled at the sight of it, heavy and strong, before immediately turning over and presenting your ass to him. He brought down both hands to smack your ass hard, and he admired the way your skin took the imprint of his gloves. He removed one so he could slide his bare fingers against your cunt, feeling how wet you’d gotten in a matter of seconds, before using that hand to line up his cock with your hungry entrance.

He needed only a moment to position himself, and one more to slide in as deep as your body could take him. You both moaned unabashedly at the same time as he bottomed out before finding a quick pace. The motion rocked you against the tiled flooring and you turned your head, trying to look back and watch as Jack mounted you like a man possessed. He noticed your wide, twinkling eyes on him and leaned down to steal another kiss.

When he withdrew, he didn’t straighten up right away. Instead he dragged his lips to the back of your neck, where your intoxicating smell was strongest, and he didn’t think twice about sinking his teeth in. You cried out in genuine pain and even tried to escape his grip, only to have him focus most of his weight on you while his hands held your flailing arms down. He might have bitten you with a bit too much gusto, he realized as the bitter taste of blood bloomed on his tongue, so he tried to show his apology by licking your wound. You needed a moment, but eventually your cries settled down into soft, pleasured whimpers.

Jack’s orgasm came with little more than a few deep grunts and erratic thrusts. He kept moving even as he filled you up with his release, the obscene sound of your slick walls taking in even more fluid keeping him going. With the help of this apparent aphrodisiac, he didn’t even need a moment of rest. Neither did you, it seemed, with the way you were shaking your hips with each thrust and begging him for more, more, more. Soon enough, Jack was so lost in you he nearly forgot how likely it was that you were both being watched by Talon scientists. Hell, if they wanted to peep he would give them a show.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: How bout slasher!76 claiming his prize with a nipple piercing 👀  
> McCree or Slasher76 comforting the reader after he cut her tendon or broken her ankles and she didn't even try to run away, she was just feisty and he decided he just couldn't take the risk. Maybe he tells her something along the lines of in time they'll heal but I'll just cut them/break them again until you lose that fight. S'il vous plait?
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, violence, forced piercing, forced body modification, gore

You hated thinking back to the night he first claimed you, but you couldn’t help it. Sometimes the memory just wormed its way into your head and you were back there: cold, tired, and yielding to Jack’s inhuman strength. Of course, you hadn’t known him as Jack at the time. He was but a monster who had murdered your friends and saved you for last, apparently to subject you to unique torture.

You were so weak from running that you couldn’t fight him or resist in any way when he began tearing your clothes off of your shivering body. You didn’t think much of it either, at least until his touch expressed more intrigue than ferocity. At first you’d thought he was just trying to get a hold of you and ended up ripping your clothes in the process, but it seemed he wanted you bare for a very sinister reason.

The realization that his intentions were somehow more devious than you’d initially thought filled you with enough vigor to start putting up a fight. Even that brief burst of energy was snuffed out, however, when he easily wrestled you to the ground. Once you were out of strength for good, he sat up and pulled you into his lap, glowing orange sockets of his hockey mask lighting up with curiosity.

Summers here saw both temperature extremes in that days were incredibly hot while nights chilled you to the bone. You couldn’t help your own body’s reaction to the whistling wind, your nipples perking up and hardening even without any stimulation. Jack had been particularly interested in your breasts, his cold dead fingers pinching around your sensitive peaks and pulling, squeezing, almost hard enough to draw blood. Eventually he moved on to explore your body in worse ways, but his attention always seemed to stray back to your full breasts.

Jack liked the sight of your nipples, stiff and standing at attention, so much that he decided he wanted to see them like that all the time. After capturing you that night in the woods and savagely fucking you into the dirt, he took you back ‘home’ with him. There, no one would come for you. No one would hear the awful screams he pulled from your throat when he pierced your nipples with what you hoped was a relatively clean needle. If not, at least death by means other than his hatchet or chainsaw would quickly come to free you from him.

Those hopes were dashed when days, weeks, months passed and you were still relatively healthy. You hated how well your body was taking to its new piercings, like it was wholeheartedly accepting Jack’s oppressive presence in your life. While you didn’t have the physical strength to fight him, you’d at least hoped to maintain the mental fortitude necessary to resist him, no matter what he put you through.

You resisted him in small ways, like ignoring him when he called for you or making it harder for him to get between your legs. Jack seemed to like you to some degree since he was so reluctant to punish you, but you’d found the end of his patience. If he could just get you to behave, you’d be able to see what a good man he could be.

One evening found you very begrudgingly straddling his pelvis and riding him. His eyes, still obscured by the mask, were focused very intently on your breasts and the way they bounced with each move. By now your piercings were fully healed, and he loved nothing more than rolling the delicate beads between the pads of his fingers. You bit your lip when he grabbed them both at the same time. You hated these piercings for a number of reasons, and one of them was that they made every touch that much more intense.

“I hate you,” you spat, somehow finding the courage to be earnest as you felt your body edge to another unwilling orgasm. Jack looked up at you but continued thumbing your nipples, enraptured by the way you trembled in response. Feeling like your point wasn’t getting across satisfactorily, you reiterated, “You can keep me trapped here but I will never be yours.”

That seemed to get a reaction out of him. His back was straight as he lowered his hands from you, slow and calculated. You stopped moving to try to get a better look at his eyes but his grip went up to your waist, keeping you bouncing on his thick cock. When you took the hint to continue riding him without his guidance, you made the mistake of not following where his hands went after he removed them from your body a second time. “I’m even more stubborn than you are. You won’t outlast me.”

You were ready to throw out another scathing remark when a painful sensation behind you made you bite your tongue. Your head whipped around and you almost wished you hadn’t looked. Unbeknownst to you, Jack had picked up his unholstered hatchet from the side of the bed and carved a single precise slice into the back of your ankle. You howled in pain and tried to twist your body off of his, but his free arm wrapped around your waist and held you still. You could do little more than cry and convulse when he reached over to slice your other ankle, just for good measure.

Blood bubbled out of the wounds and spilled over your dry skin, staining the ratty old sheets beneath you. You fell forward, taking the lapel of his jacket between your teeth and beating your fists uselessly against his chest to cope with the pain. He looked down at you for a moment before tossing his hatchet to the floor in favor of petting the back of your head. “You’re going to be here with me for a very long time. You might as well try to enjoy it.”

Somehow it took no time at all for your wails to die down into quiet whimpers and for your tear ducts to apparently run dry. You hated to admit it, but maybe there was something comforting about the way Jack stroked your head. And as you leaned into him, you almost swore his typically cold, dead body actually felt warm enough to be alive. His heart was beating faster than normal and there was a lively flush to his skin. Before you let your mind start accepting that he was the only company you had for miles, however, you tried to pinpoint the reason for this sudden change. You remembered seeing him like this exactly once before. The night he pierced you, he had a similar air of liveliness to him. The warm comfort that had been getting ready to settle in your stomach was forced out by a feeling of sickness. Jack was only getting hot and bothered because he got to leave a very physical mark on you yet again.

What had calmed down to a throbbing pain abruptly spiked up in intensity when Jack wrapped his arms around your waist and began thrusting up into you all over again. His harsh movements jostled your mangled legs and made you cry out, desperately clinging to him and digging your nails into his jacket just so you could cope with the excruciating experience. Whether he’d simply decided he wanted to finish or the opportunity to mutilate you was just that exciting for him, you didn’t know and you didn’t ask. You simply continued grinding your teeth against his jacket lapel as he finished himself off inside of you.

Jack continued thrusting even after he came, though not as fast. But he was forceful enough to punch up against your cervix each time, a dull ache in comparison to the agony that afflicted your ankles. When he finally settled, you thought you would surely die of blood loss. You hoped for it at least, but it was never so easy. You could tell by the affectionate hand petting your cheek that you would be nursed back to health again, just like the first time, all so he could find another way to ruin you.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Nasty thought: A yandere that by their looks should be rough and strong, but is very attentive with their SO, no matter how unwilling she is. The first time they are together Reader's terrified- except it doesnt hurt. It's good. TOO good. Yandere makes Reader come over and over again. Until she loses control of her body. At first she thinks she squirted, that'd be bad enough, but no, she pissed herself. She's so humilliated she cannot speak, close to tears. It's such a ego boost for yandere tho.
> 
> soldier: 76
> 
> contains: noncon, omorashi/watersports, voice kink

Jack’s very presence intimidated you, even if all he ever did was stare. Maybe he’d already made up his mind that he didn’t want to hurt you, but you didn’t know that. After all, the man had plucked you right out of your normal life and forced you into his so that he was all you knew. All you could count on for companionship. Whatever his goal was, all he managed to achieve was to have you constantly on edge.

He was always dressed so stuffy when he went out. Jacket, gloves, mask. But when he came home to you he let loose, walking around in little more than sweats and a sinfully tight T-shirt that would have had you hot under the collar under any other circumstances. However, when you got an eyeful of his bulging muscles and sensed the aura with which he carried himself, your blood just turned to ice. Jack scared you. He hadn’t hurt you when he first took you away but you knew he could if he wanted to, and that was why you were afraid. That was why you never spoke out or looked up when you felt his eyes constantly on you. All he wanted was to stare, and you weren’t about to stop him if it meant you would be safe.

And then came the day he wanted to touch.

You’d stiffened when he first spoke that command, staring at you from the kitchen table, legs spread wide and immodestly displaying the prominent bulge in his sweatpants. He must have seen the look in your eyes when you glanced at it and hastily looked away, as it made his lips quirk up in a dry half smile as he repeated himself.

“Come here.”

You shrank into yourself, self-conscious now with the way he was looking at you, before hurriedly shuffling over. You stood in front of him, noting that you were only about a head taller than him even though he was sitting down, before gasping when a thick arm looped itself around your waist and pulled you into his lap. The feeling of his hard-on grinding against your backside stopped your breath right in your throat. Seemingly experimentally, Jack moved you around this way and that to see if you would do anything to resist him. Obviously not. You were too scared to. So he continued doing what he liked.

It was casual, the way he leaned his stubbled cheek against your arm as he shifted forward to get a better look at what he was doing. He urged your shorts and panties down your legs, and you meekly offered him assistance by kicking them off and to the floor below. Now that you were bare from the waist down, he hooked your legs over his so they were spread just as wide. You gnawed on your bottom lip as he lowered a large, warm hand to your cunt and started to feel you up.

Jack’s other hand reached up to fall gently against your breast, palming you through your shirt and easing you back to lean against him. This new position saw your head leaning back against his shoulder, and the way he deliberately moved his mouth so you would feel his breath hot on your neck made you shiver. You weren’t quite dripping when the rough pad of his finger first brushed over your clit, but you were well on your way with how capable he was of finding just the right motions.

You had to purse your lips to keep quiet, your arms previously dangling at your sides now tightly gripping Jack’s thighs. The feeling of his stubble against your neck coupled with the rumble of a cocky chuckle only boosted you forward towards deeper arousal. No longer capable of sitting still while he explored your body and found your sweet spots with ease, you started to squirm. A strong arm around your waist stopped you, enforced with a low murmur of, “Stay.”

That deep voice, that subtle flex of his muscles as he better secured you against him reminded you why Jack was someone you didn’t want to see in a bad mood. So you did exactly as he said, doing your best to sit still and behave even when you were practically gushing into his palm and he brought you to climax over and over again.

With your ass nestled snugly against his hard cock, you could tell just how worked up he was and you were honestly surprised he would rather continue making you come rather than get some himself. Maybe he got more pleasure out of seeing you get wrecked just from a single hand. Then again, it wasn’t as if his fingers knuckle-deep in your sopping cunt was the only thing that had your pulse quickening. Really it was the sound of his deep breaths, his rumbles of amusement, and long soft sighs that drove you over the edge numerous times. And the way his stubble grazed your skin just right when he occasionally leaned down to give you kitten licks and kisses was too sensual not to get worked up over.

You didn’t realize how badly your legs were shaking until Jack brought you to your peak once again, but something about this orgasm felt different from your previous ones. It seemed more sustained, and you felt more relief than pleasure. You needed a moment to regain your sense of self and realize exactly what was going on.

Piss gushed out of you and into his open hand like a faucet and you couldn’t help the pathetic cry that slipped out of your mouth. You wanted off of him, away from him, anything that would separate the two of you while you wet yourself. But Jack was insistent on keeping you in his lap as well as forcing you to watch yourself make a mess. Your cheeks were hot from exertion and embarrassment, and you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him even after you were finished.

As if nothing had even happened, Jack lowered his hand back to your pussy and continued rubbing and stroking. The action both made you convulse and put that roguish smile back on his face. “That good, huh?”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Slasher 76 is probably one of those guys that is very territorial over those he loves, like he was watching reader for a while, and noticed a couple of guys hitting on her at the party. Frat guys sure r stupid
> 
> slasher 76
> 
> contains: alcohol, noncon, attempted rape, murder

Greek life was a just a modern-day cult, and you swore with your friends as you entered university that you would never be charmed into it. Two years later and your closest friends had transformed into Alpha Gamma Beta whatever sisters right before your very eyes. You were the only one who tried to stay true to that promise you all made ages ago, and now you were the weird one for not riding the sorority wave.

In most cases, sorority girls rarely stayed friends with non-affiliated girls. Maybe it was out of pity or a desire for you to conform with them, but your friends still hung around you. Rather, they dragged you to parties and get-togethers they would have with a couple of frat guys they were sweet on, hoping that a taste of Greek life would finally get you to commit with them. If anything, it only repelled you further.

Eventually it devolved into what you were sure was just a ploy to pair the spares, so to say; all your friends were dating frat guys but you weren’t seeing anyone, so they tried to hook you up with one of the singles from their beaus’ fraternity. If you weren’t going to become a sister, you might as well be a hole for their boyfriends’ bro.

You knew you weren’t going to give in, especially not to something so disgusting, so why you’d even agreed to their little ‘camping trip’ was a mystery to you. The only thing that made it even slightly bearable was the booze they’d been funneling you all night long, but you quickly poured your beer into the dirt when a certain sorry loser caught you swaying and thought it was the best time to shoot his shot. When everyone else retired to their tents for some fun in their sleeping bags and he was begging you not to leave him blue-balled, you decided to abandon him in favor of walking through the woods.

Unfortunately for you, he had liquid confidence running through his veins after one too many drinks as he brazenly went after you, snarling, “You’re being a bitch.”

His insult annoyed you, but it didn’t stop you from walking away. “You’re being a baby. Go use your hand.”

“Come on. You’ve been drinking my booze all night, smoking all my weed. You owe me.”

He had never been more repulsive to you than in this very moment and you wanted nothing more than distance from him, but you stopped dead in your tracks. Truthfully, going any further into the woods and away from the campfire scared you. You were caught between a rock and a hard place; either risk getting lost in the dark or get assaulted by a coward who thought he was a big man.

The more you mulled it over, the quicker he made his decision for you. While you were paralyzed by fear and choice, he grabbed you by your arm and the back of your neck, forcing you against a sturdy tree trunk as he tried to get you out of your clothes. You fought against him with whatever might you had, but he was stronger and just a touch more sober than you. You were helpless to his grabby hands and the way he humped his clothed cock into your leg, making you feel just how disgustingly hard he was.

“Get off of me!” you demanded, hoping you didn’t sound as scared as you were. He shut you up with a vile tasting kiss as he tore your panties halfway down your legs.

And then he stopped, giving you the impression that he’d suddenly experienced a massive change of heart. Since that was highly unlikely, you slowly opened your eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness as well as release a few tears. The guy forcing himself on you looked more stupid than usual, slack-jawed and nearly going cross-eyed. Then your attention was drawn to the hatchet that had inexplicably buried itself in the side of his neck, which then spurted egregious amounts of blood onto you once it was removed by the hand that placed it there.

Too shocked to scream as you were coated in blood spewing from his fallen, limp body, you trembled and looked up at the man who stood before you now. He was even bigger than the frat guy, and likely older if his silver hair was any indication of his age. His pale, built body was illuminated by the soft and somewhat otherworldly orange glow emanating from his bloody hockey mask. The hatchet didn’t seem to be the only weapon in his arsenal, as he also toted a rusty-looking chainsaw with him.

You’d heard that there was some maniac slasher occupying some nearby woods, but you didn’t think your friends would be stupid enough to bring your camping trip directly to his haunting grounds.

You didn’t know how to react. Of course, you were relieved that the guy who was surely about to do unspeakable things to you was taken care of. Maybe you hadn’t necessarily wanted him dead or to be coated in his thick, still-warm blood, but he was no longer your biggest problem. Now, it was a serial killer who stood before you at an intimidating height, likely looking to make you his next victim.

The sound of his gravelly voice when he spoke made you shiver. “We both know what he was about to do to you.”

Slowly, you nodded.

The slasher stared at you a bit longer before pointedly looking down at your slain assailant. Then he looked back up, casually pointing at the body with his soiled hatchet. “Looks like I saved you.”

Your lips trembled as you attempted to form a response, but all you could manage was a sob when he began palming the unsubtle bulge in his pants.

“I’d say you owe me.”


End file.
